Freedom Over the Phone Line
by Oh-no-she-di'ent
Summary: The title's not an enigma.  Good enough clue?  Luke and Lorelai.  Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own aaaaall new episodes aired from May 16th, 2007 on out. I'm rich, Biaaaatch!**

**A/N:** I'm just going to let you guys read and form an opinion. :) Be gentle. And children, young teens, and a few stunted adults...yeah...not for you! Rated M- Just 'cause that's the highest. 

Reviewers: past, present, and future...you rock with the rockin-est of them. Love you to death, my pretties!

**Freedom Over the Phone Line**

It was definitely one of those nights. Lorelai had just about had enough of it, and she was more than willing to put up with the musty bed sheets of the Sleep Inn if it meant she'd be allowed a few hours of mindless sleep. Friday nights weren't enjoyed by her. Not by a long shot. Friday night dinners at the Gilmore mansion made damn sure the day remained on her crap list.

Rory had been unable to make it to dinner, and this left Lorelai alone with Emily. Alone _and_ the bulls eye for Emily's weekly interrogation, her never-ending derision. The night went off with _plenty of _hitch. Lorelai dodged and ducked Emily's scorn, but ultimately Emily's aim proved to be skillful and unavoidable. So, Lorelai suffered through it. With each tiny, expensive carrot she swallowed, there followed an insult that she was barely able to stomach. But, she did. With admiration, considering the things that she wanted to say in response.

It was all held together. That is, until she left her parent's house and her Wrangler broke down not five minutes later.

Irritation and aggravation caused every cuss word possible to go spewing out of her lips. She even made up a few. Her first thought was to call up Rory and have her come and pick her up. After all, she was only a few minutes away at Yale. That thought was dispelled when she remembered how much work Rory had to do. She already had sacrificed phone time for the weekend. Lorelai didn't think twice about it as she went on to other options.

As she pondered and weighed her choices, a car pulled up behind her. She locked both doors and looked closely at her side view mirror trying to see something past the car's bright lights. The door opened and a figure stepped out. A small voice made its way to her ears.

"Excuse me, do you need any help?"

It was a female, and somehow, Lorelai thought that she was safe enough to step outside. She did so, and after securing her jeep and gathering her things, she accepted the ride from the stranger. Her salvation came in the form of a nineteen year old that had been on her way back to her dorm at Yale. Lorelai and girl talked a little as she drove along. Lorelai had visions of Rory stopping on the side of the road to pick up a stranger in the dark of night, and this caused the girl to get an earful of how dangerous it was for her to do such a thing. She agreed and said that she was just trying to do the right thing. Lorelai made her promise to never do it again no matter what, and she was more than happy that she had been the one to teach her this instead of her learning it the hard way from a deranged killer-type.

Lorelai had her drop her off at a motel not too far away.

The room at the Sleep Inn was warm and contained a hot shower, which Lorelai was grateful for. But, the appeal ended there when she discovered how thin the walls were. The television in the next room may as well have been in hers with the amount of audibility that was offered to her.

She sighed and pulled back the covers. She felt much better after her shower, and she was even smiling. She wore a long T-shirt that had been stuffed in her jeep probably for years. It read, _I'm Kind of a Big Deal_. And, it still cracked her up.

She settled into the bed and flipped on the television. She changed the station to the weather channel and leaned against the headboard as she waited for them to show the forecast for tomorrow. Suddenly, she sprung up thoughtfully.

"Shoot," she said as she grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand. She'd just remembered that she told Luke she'd be by to pick up her laptop. She'd left it at the diner earlier that day. He was already closed for the night, and she didn't want him sitting up waiting on her. She dialed his number. After not getting an answer as quickly as she would prefer to, she dialed his apartment.

"Hello," he answered tiredly.

Lorelai started to say something, but smiled as her mind went on autopilot. She started breathing heavily into the phone.

"Who the hell is this?" Luke asked calmly.

She smiled even wider as she put more effort into her inappropriate breathing. There was an extended period where Lorelai continued to breathe, and she wondered if he was still on the line. She stopped and listened.

"Oh, done already? You usually have more stamina than this, Lorelai."

Lorelai's mouth dropped open. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Lucky guess," he deadpanned. "Look, I'm turned in for the night. Don't tell me you're still coming to pick that thing up."

Lorelai released a breath. "No, not tonight," she said as she muted the elevator music coming from the television.

"You sound down."

"I'm not down. I'm up. Up, up, up..._up_stairs at the local Sleep Inn in Hartford," she said casually.

"Why are you at a hotel?"

"Jeep broke down coming from my parent's house."

"What?" He asked concerned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I got a ride from a girl heading back to Yale for the night."

"You did what?! I hope you knew this girl. I hope you_ called _this girl because I know you had enough common sense not to just hop out of your car in the dark of night to catch a ride from a total stranger!"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "But, she was a girl, Luke."

"So?"

"Girls are safe."

"Girls can be lunatics too, Lorelai. Just because she's not a guy does not put you out of harm's way." Luke tossed his hand up. "Why didn't you call Rory? Why didn't you call your mom? Hell, why didn't you call me?"

"Well, Rory's busy, and I didn't want to bother her. I didn't think to call you, and had I called my mother, she would have come."

Luke paused, thinking she was going to add to that. "That's kind of the point," he said after a while.

"I've had enough of her to last me two lifetimes, but one week will have to do, and I don't plan on shortening that time by one second."

Luke exhaled tiredly. "Next time,_ think _to call me," he said. Lorelai smiled on her end. "I'll come and take a look at the jeep tomorrow. Where's it at?"

Lorelai thanked him and gave him the location. Luke wrote it down and placed the paper on his nightstand. "You need a ride back?" He asked as he sank into his bed.

"No, I'll just flag down another car."

"Lorelai."

"Don't worry, Luke, I'll stay away from girls. I'll just try to find that guy that I saw earlier today on my way to Hartford."

"Lorelai."

"Oh, no worries. He was very nice. He held two fingers up to his mouth and repeatedly flicked his tongue in-between them. Then, he--"

"Lorelai!"

She laughed. "Or, I'll get a quick ride from Rory," she said more pleasingly.

"You really have a warped sense of humor."

"And, I save it all for you, _Baby_," she said sexily.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Jeez," he muttered.

The television in the other room finally quieted.

"Oh, thank goodness," Lorelai said as she looked back at the wall.

"What?" Luke asked with a yawn.

"These people finally--"

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah..."

Lorelai nearly dropped the phone as the new noise seeped in through the wall and into her room. The picture above her head rattled, and she looked up at it, making sure it would not fall on her. The noise continued, growing louder by the second.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, shit, ah, ah, unnnnnnh..."

"Oh my god," Lorelai said quietly as she covered her face with her hand.

"Um...Lorelai...?" Luke called hesitantly.

Her hand still rested over her eyes as if she had a visual as well. "Hmm?" She answered, trying her best to keep her composure.

"You...sound a little preoccupied, so I'm gonna--"

Lorelai's hand flew from her face. "What?! That's not me!" She couldn't help but laugh, her face adding a new color creation to Crayola.

His eyes widened in confusion. "What is--is it the TV?" He asked the question but didn't leave time for her to answer it. He waved his hand frantically. "Look, whatever it is, I'm sure you want to be alo--"

"Luke, seriously, you are insulting the hell out of me right now," Lorelai said, unable to stop laughing long enough to show him how serious she was. She calmed down. "That's not me. It's the stentorian couple in the room next to mine."

He paused, listened to the continuing noises. "Oh." He flustered. "Sorry."

Lorelai looked at the wall again, the painting now hitting so hard, a beat had been formed. "It's okay," she said, wiping away tears from her laughter.

The noise continued. "Wow," Luke said quietly.

Lorelai chuckled. "I know. They're really going at it, hunh?"

"I'll say."

They both fell silent, the noise like an audible train wreck.

'Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow…'

That's what Luke's mind was telling him to say, but his ears had taken over, and they were tuned in to a show that, apparently, was too enticing to disconnect from.

Lorelai bit her lip and stared at the muted television. She closed her eyes as she felt her headboard move against her back. She was aware that she was still on the phone with Luke, and she had no idea why she was still listening to this with him.

And, just like that, it was over.

There was silence. In the other room and on the phone.

Luke cleared his throat.

Lorelai smiled nervously. "Wow...that was..." Her voice drifted away.

"Short," Luke finished.

Lorelai laughed, causing Luke to smile on his end.

Her laughter subsided. "Yeah, it was little abbreviated."

"A little?"

"A lot abbreviated?"

"There you go."

Lorelai turned toward the wall slightly. "It's dead silent now. Wonder what they're doing."

Luke closed his eyes and lay his head against his pillow. "What you do after sex. Either cuddle or clean up."

A slow smile made its way over Lorelai's lips. "Wow."

"What?"

"You just said the word _sex_, Luke."

"Yeah, and?"

"And...I've never heard you even allude to anything remotely close to the physical act of love. You're so reserved."

Luke shrugged. "Well."

Lorelai played with the hem of her T-shirt. "Part of me thought that you were still a virgin." She smiled, waiting for his reaction.

That got his attention. "Excuse me?"

"It's nothing wrong with it. I mean, what are you? 37, 38? You're just a couple years behind the game."

"Okay, stop talking," he said plainly.

"Care to straighten the record?"

"I don't really care about the record. It can remain as crooked as ever if you want it to."

Lorelai shook her head. "I didn't say that I wanted it to."

"Well, you get my drift." He paused. "But, just so you know, I've been in the game for a long time now."

Lorelai turned off the television casually. The noises from her neighbor's session replayed in her head. "But, not as long as me, right?"

"You got in at 16?"

"Sweet..."

"Well, it was right around there, I guess."

"Ooh, experienced," she said slowly.

"Just because you've been in for a long time, it doesn't mean you're experienced."

"No, it doesn't." Lorelai shifted on her bed. "Are you?" She asked quietly. Luke didn't answer. Lorelai smiled. "I'll take that as a _most definitely_." She waited for him to speak. "Tell me I'm wrong," she dared.

He still said nothing. Both sides grew quiet. Luke sniffed.

Silence remained for what seemed like an eternity.

"What are you doing?" That was Luke.

"Why?" Lorelai asked with a sudden grin.

"No reason. You're quiet."

Lorelai paused, swallowed the answer that wanted to come out, and still managed to present it anyway. "What do you want me to be doing?"

She bit her tongue and squeezed her eyes shut.

Luke's pause caused her to bite down harder. "You don't want me to answer that."

Her eyes opened. It was like coaxing a puppy out of his cage. Lorelai had gotten him out, and she didn't want to scare him into retreat. She told herself that she was just having a little fun, trying to bait Luke. Like she always did.

"M-maybe I do want you to."

Silence.

"Where are you?" Lorelai asked.

He exhaled slowly, and Lorelai had to find her breath. She reclaimed herself, waited on an answer. After all, she had these reins.

"Luke?" Whisper.

"Yeah."

"Where are you?" She asked again.

"I'm in my apartment." Pause. "In the bed."

"Oh...kay." She smiled naughtily.

"I'm guessing you're in the bed, too."

"You guess right."

Silence. "And, what do I win?" He asked. The late night hour was definitely doing something.

Lorelai smiled. "You sound different," she said softly.

Luke closed his eyes and slid his hand from underneath his head and down to his side. "How do I sound?"

"Comfortable."

"Mm."

"Se...sexy," she said with hesitance.

He chuckled, and the vibration caused the smile to slide off of Lorelai's face. She brought both feet to rest flat on the bed and she moved her knees from side to side slowly.

"Sexy?"

Lorelai nodded. She _nodded_.

"Well," Luke continued anyway, "I have to keep up with you."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah." Luke looked downward. "You didn't answer my question."

"What'd you ask?" Her leg movement began to cause the tiniest bit of friction.

As Luke looked down his body, he saw movement and he rested his head back with a sigh. "I asked you what you were doing."

"I'm...talking to you."

"While?"

Damn. "Th-thinking."

"About?"

"Someone," she answered.

"Mainly..."

"Um...you." She had not agreed to share the reins. When had Luke taken them?

Looking down his body again, he found that he was unable to see his feet. Great.

"Intrigue."

Lorelai lifted one leg slowly and crossed it over the other as she continued to sway her knee.

She smiled. "And, what, pray tell, are _you_ doing?"

Luke shook his head. Her voice was causing even greater strain below. "Just lying here."

"And, uh...what state are you in?"

"The same one you're in."

"Really? And, that is?"

"Connecticut."

Lorelai smiled and rolled her eyes. He continued. "Or... Florida."

"Florida?"

"Panhandle...facing Canada."

In Lorelai's head, a black and white checkered flag was being waved maniacally. It got blurred away as her mouth fell open and her foot tightened around her calf.

"I've always loved Florida."

Luke squeezed his lids. His hand gripped the sheet, suppressing the urge to grip something else. "And the panhandle...?"

She winded her hips. Just once. No harm. "...Is all I can think about right now."

Luke's hand lifted involuntarily, and he forced it back to the bed and gripped the sheet tighter. "Damn," he whispered tightly.

"Luke?"

"Hm."

Lorelai smiled. "What color are your panties?" She asked teasingly.

And, there went the line of subtlety.

"My what?" He asked.

"Boxers, then?"

"Better." He paused. "Sorry to disappoint, but I'm not wearing any."

"I hardly see that as a disappointment." She ran her tongue between her lips sensually. "So, you're...naked?"

"Jogging pants."

"And, nothing else?"

"Well, a shirt, but that--" He grunted as he moved to sit up, "--is coming off because it's suddenly hot as hell in here." He took off the shirt and tossed it to the floor as he laid back down.

Lorelai stopped swaying as she felt building sensation. She started again. Slowly. "Your shirt is off?" She asked cautiously.

"It's off."

"So, _now_ just jogging pants?"

"That's right."

She smiled. "I can see that," she said, eyes lightly closed.

"You've always had a vivid imagination."

"Thanks for noticing," she whispered distractedly.

Luke heard her soft breaths. He looked down at his, now throbbing, situation. "What about you?" He asked quietly.

"You have on pants, I have on a shirt."

"And?"

"A shirt."

"No..." He swallowed, "Pan--no underwear?"

She blushed. "They're in the bathroom sink."

"Oh."

Lorelai's lips curled.

"Bra?" Luke asked brazenly.

"No bra."

"Just a shirt?"

"Just a shirt." Silence. "How are you doing with that visual?"

"It's shining like the North Star," came his choppy reply.

"Good."

"I think so."

Yet, another silence.

"Luke…" Her voice was like an angel's. Lorelai_. Lorelai's_ voice. Luke gritted his teeth, made a fist with his free hand and ground into the mattress, fighting temptation the best he could.

'This is wrong. I can't do this. We can't do this.'

"Lorelai, maybe we nee--"

Lorelai whispered something into the phone.

All at once, his body froze and he allowed the words to reverberate through his ear drums. "What'd you say?" He asked quietly.

Lorelai had dropped her knees, and now her left hand held the phone while her right roamed over her stomach, getting closer and closer to a very ready center.

She bit her lip at Luke's question. "I said I wish you were here…b-beside me."

Luke closed his eyes. "That's not what you said."

"What did I say?" She asked, luring him back in. It didn't take much reeling.

"You said…" He took a moment to get his breathing back in order… "I wish I was there…….you."

Lorelai smiled. "Sorry, you're voice kind of faded out there. Say that again."

"I wish I was there inside you."

Small silence.

"You do?"

"That's what _you_ said."

Lorelai pressed her lips together. "That's not what I said."

"Lorelai, I heard you loud and clear."

"Luke, if I wished that I was there inside you, we'd be talking about some major life changes."

He sighed, frustration growing, but so again was his erection. "You know what I mean. My point was you said_ inside_, not _be_si--are we seriously arguing about this right now?"

Lorelai chuckled. "Sorry."

He growled. "God, I'm about to die," he grumbled.

"Of?" She baited him.

"Shit," he seethed, more focused on abstaining from self-gratification. Yet, he had no desire to exit the conversation.

Lorelai parted her legs and raised one knee as she subtly ran her hand down her thigh. "Luke?"

"Yeah."

"I need you to stay with me, Babe."

He released a breath and looked down at himself once more. "I'm with you," he said after a moment.

"Are you?"

"Yeah."

Her hand slid slowly on the inside of her thigh, then back again. "Okay," she said relaxed.

"Okay," Luke followed. He waited a beat. "So...you wish I was there inside...you, hunh?"

She paused thoughtfully. "And, you want to be here...inside me. Is that right?"

Luke heard himself say the words to her. He heard her reverse the question and respond with his earlier statement. The words were out, but it wasn't until several seconds later that he realized the heaviness of what they were doing, what they had just said to one another, as well as what had been leading up to that. That realization made him want to put an end to it once again. He needed to put an end to it. Considering. But, that realization also caused his manhood to curse, even more, the thin cotton of his pants. Highly overwhelming is what it was. And, there were feelings there as well. This created a lethal combination--a combination that made him even more careless with his thoughts, his words.

"Take off your shirt."

Lorelai smiled slyly. "Demanding. I like it." She started to lift her shirt but paused with the hem at her navel. "You first," she countered.

"I don't have on a shirt."

"But, you do have on pants." She thought. "Are they still on?"

Luke curled his toes, anything to take his mind away. "Yeah, they're still on."

"Ouch."

He smiled in spite of himself. "It's a bit uncomfortable, but it's thin material."

"But still..."

"You're telling me," he said in a deep timbre.

"Then, I insist." She rubbed over the exposed part of her tummy. "Take off your pants, Luke."

If Luke were a lesser man, he would have exploded then and there. Without one touch to aid in the process. He never thought he would hear such a thing from Lorelai's lips. Hell, the entire conversation was like one big loopy dream.

Luke's fingers went to his side, and he placed his thumb in the waistband tentatively. He took a deep breath, and lowered his pants as far as he could from his horizontal positioning. He switched the phone to the other hand and slid that side down as well. Lifting his buttocks from the mattress, he pushed the pants down further, causing his manhood to spring up. Free at last. He quickly finished the process and tossed the pants beside where his shirt lay.

"Okay," he said as he made himself comfortable.

"Okay?" Lorelai asked smiling. "They're off?"

"A jaybird has nothing on _me_."

Her smile broadened as that image made its way into her head. "Okay," she said with satisfaction. "Guess I should catch up."

"Please do."

"Just a sec." Lorelai laid her phone on the bed and sat up as she smoothly slid her shirt over her head. She dropped it to the floor and laid back down as she placed the phone back to her ear. "Well, it looks like it's a little chilly in here," she said sexily.

Luke swallowed hard. "I-i-it does?"

"Yeah." She moved her hand slowly up to her chest and grazed her nipple, producing a tiny moan. "God."

"What...uh...what are you doing?"

"Nothing. I just..." Her hand brushed over it again, "..._damn_...I can feel your touch."

Shit.

"My touch?" He asked shakily.

"Your...touch," she confirmed.

Luke nodded, shrugged unsurely. "Okay. Um, how d-does it feel?"

"Luke, god..." Her head pressed into her pillow. "...it feels so good." She tweaked her nipple and moaned loudly.

Luke placed his hand on his stomach and slowly slid it down. For the first time, he touched his erection. His mouth fell open and he slowly began to relax further. His hand circled the head. "Wait, hold on," he said suddenly. He sat up and looked around frantically. He only had one acceptable lubricant in the apartment, and he had to remember where he had placed his lotion. Spotting it on the coffee table, he hopped up, grabbed it, and scurried back to the bed, all without taking the phone from his ear.

Lorelai heard his grunt as he settled back into the bed. "What did you do?" She asked.

"I had to get something to...you know." He flipped the top on the bottle and placed it on the nightstand.

"I thought guys kept that stuff beside their bed."

"Not this guy. It's been a while since I've...done this myself."

She smiled, paying more attention to his deep basso profoundo. "You have an extremely sexy phone voice. You know that?"

"Well, you mentioned it before."

Pause. "It's making me pretty hot."

"How hot?" He asked as he picked up the bottle.

"Really hot." Swallow. "Are you ready to...can you lube up for me?"

Luke breathed heavily as he squirted the lotion in his palm and slicked it thoroughly up and down his shaft. "Done," he finally answered.

"You did it?"

"Yeah."

"But you didn't say anything."

"What was I supposed to say?" He asked distractedly. His hand fell to the mattress again.

Lorelai's hand continued its exploration, somehow managing to avoid the greatest thrill ride in her particular wonderland. "You have to walk me through what you're doing. You have to talk to me. That's how you do this."

He paused, looked at his erection. "Sorry. I've, uh, never…ya know…done this before."

Lorelai smiled wide at how sweet he sounded. "That's okay. Neither have I."

"Really?"

"Really."

"You're one hell of a beginner," he told her.

"I have one hell of an inspiration," she said truthfully.

They both smiled. The comfort that was forever constant between them helped them to bounce from banter to…this newfound level of their friendship and back again without negatively affecting either's arousal. If anything, it seemed to awaken it even more.

"Okay," Lorelai breathed out. "You were just about to work the lotion in."

"I've already--" He stopped abruptly, catching her drift. "Oh, uh, yeah." He looked over at the bottle, then back to his erection, already moist and ready to go. He gripped his hand around the base of his penis and made the long, slow journey to the top. He closed his eyes and took a slow breath. "I've, uh, just squeezed some lotion in my hand." He swallowed. "And, now I'm about to..." His hand continued to stroke slowly, his mind now focused entirely on Lorelai, "...rub it...mm...god, I'm so h--"

He said the last word so quietly that Lorelai barely heard him. She did, though. And, it caused her hand to finally acknowledge a part of her body that was begging to be acknowledged. "You're what?" She asked breathily as her own finger slipped between her folds. She played along her engorged clitoris, enjoying the slickness that was present due to the abundance of moisture.

He wasted no time in repeating himself. "I'm so hard."

Lorelai lifted her hand momentarily, not allowing herself to be pushed over the edge just by his voice. She realized it had definite potential of happening. Carefully, she reclaimed contact. "Luke," she whispered.

"Shit...Lorelai..."

He ground out her name, each letter seeming to swim transcendently through his bloodstream, bouncing from vein to pulsating vein before finally stumbling out of his mouth with an illustrious disorient.

"What are you doing--what do you want to do to me?" Asked Lorelai huskily.

"God, I want...to touch you."

"Mm."

Direction was no longer needed.

"I'm touching you. You're so...you're so..." Swallow. "Wet."

"I am," she whispered. Her legs spread like the wings of a Butterfly as her finger moved up and down her center. "I need you...inside me, Luke. Now." She panted.

"No." His hand moved about his length, his thumb falling over the tip each time. "I want--I need to taste you."

Lorelai whimpered. Her legs spread wider. "You're killing me."

Luke resisted the urge to pump determinately and continued to gingerly slide his fist, providing _just _enough stimulation. "You haven't seen anything yet," he responded.

Lorelai's eyes opened and she looked at a blurry version of the ceiling through droopy eyelids. "Shit," she murmured as she touched a particularly sensitive area.

"Your legs open wide?" Luke asked, taking a comfortable lead with the discussion. Lorelai mumbled affirmation. "You waiting for me?"

"Luke...p-please..." She pleaded.

Luke's erection fell to his stomach and rolled around in rhythmic dance as he released it to grip his testicles. He groaned loudly, sliding his hand back to its previous task.

"Your body is so beautiful," he said softly.

Lorelai smiled sweetly, moaned, and bit her lip as her finger slipped. She found it surrounded by hot, fleshy walls that seemed to quickly close in to graciously welcome the new visitor. She fought temptation and extracted quickly.

"You smell good," he whispered. His eyes remained closed as the imagery of her became more focused with each sound she made.

"Wha-what part of me?"

"Your neck. My mouth is on your neck. You...have this scent that's making me crazy. And, you taste amazing." He paused, allowing them both time to get that visual just right. "You're so soft." He breathed heavily. "M-my tongue is on your jaw, your neck...damn...your shoulder...god, you're making me crazy, Lorelai," he said, actually seeing himself in the scenario.

"Luke...dammit, Luke...I need you to go lower." Her hand was on her breasts, slowly stimulating each.

"I move down...and...then I take your nipple into my mouth." He grit his teeth. "How does it feel? Talk to me."

"Jesu--it feels good, Luke. It feels so good. Don't stop."

"I'm kissing them...dotting them each with a hundred soft, wet...kisses. Using my tongue to make them glisten." Pause. "I can't wait."

"For what?"

"I can't wait to taste you."

Lorelai gave a light squeeze to her nipple before sliding her hand slowly over each breast. "Then, don't."

Luke's hand moved over his stomach briefly before returning. "I'm moving down your body. And, I can smell your arousal."

"God."

"You smell so good, and I have to have you even more."

"Where are you?"

"I'm kneeled between your legs."

Her legs spread more, allowing him room to play. "You want me?"

"I want you."

Lorelai paused.

"Do you want...it so bad you can taste it?"

"I wan--" He started to answer but heard a tiny giggle on her end. "Lorelai!" He admonished.

"Sorry," she said as her giggle cleared the line. Her hand went to cover her eyes.

Luke was a bit thrown. "Goodness, Lorelai. Can you not do that while we're..." He gestured toward his hard-on. "Ya know?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. It just came out. I'm--okay, go on," she said as her mind quickly returned to him. There was silence. "Luke," Lorelai called worriedly.

"Well, thanks to you, I'm feeling stupid now, so..." He rolled his eyes and dropped his head tiredly, his manhood still begging to be touched.

Lorelai released a tiny cry. "I'm so sorry. It won't happen again, Luke. I'm back, I promise." She licked her lips, thinking about how much she _needed_ him to continue. "You're doing an amazing job. Please...don't stop."

He sighed with aggravation. "Well..." He tried to recall where he was in the dialogue. "Dammit! You threw me off with your laughing. Now, I can't--"

"I can feel your breath...on me. It's so hot," Lorelai said, trying to lead him back, and at the same time, pushing herself to the brink of sanity.

Silence. Luke quieted, his mind fast-forwarding itself and putting him right back between her knees. He still said nothing.

Lorelai continued. "Our eyes lock. You look so sexy, Luke." She paused, her hand having found that glorious target once again. "God, so...sexy," she repeated.

Luke slowly moved his hand down.

"You have this smile on your face." She smiled subconsciously. "You move in...so slow. And, I feel your tongue. You're..." She bit her lip, "Luke," she called pleadingly.

Luke swallowed. He didn't even have to think about picking it up from there. "I knew you'd be sweet, but the way you taste is making my head spin. Damn, Lorelai," he said breathily.

Every time he said her name, Lorelai felt chills rake her body.

"I-I'm gripping your thighs and my tongue is dipping in and out...up and down your clit."

Lorelai's breath got stuck, creating an abrupt, throaty screech. Her hand continued throughout, and she nearly got taken over. Almost.

"Your hands are on your nipples as I'm tasting you."

Lorelai moved her hand up and massaged her breast before returning it to her middle. "Okay, Luke," Lorelai exhaled.

"No, I'm not done," he said with a cocky smile.

"Well," she breathed quietly for a moment, "I'm ready to give you a little attention, and I don't have a lot of patience," she said playfully.

Luke actually held his hand up in surrender. "Take it," he said quietly.

Lorelai smiled and relaxed even more as she got her thoughts together. "Okay, you're on the bed."

"Mm."

"Flat on your back."

"Okay."

"And I'm between your legs." She slowed her voice down. "I'm looking at your body. Wanting you, craving you." She scraped her nails lightly along her thigh. "You're ready for me. I wrap my hand around your length."

Luke released a ragged breath, his hand tightened slightly as he continued his ministrations.

"God...I'm...Luke, you're perfect," she whispered quietly. A pause followed this, and Luke stopped and opened his eyes to the ceiling. He swallowed. She began again shakily. "Um, I can feel you, uh, throbbing in my palm--these fast, hot, pulsations," she said gaining confidence once again. Luke brought his lips in, then slowly slipped back into their shared illusion. Lorelai took the moment to get her head back in order. She was aware of how she'd almost lost sight of what she was doing.

"I'm stroking you up...and...down," she said breathlessly. "Up, down...up...shit...and d-down." Luke's hand movement mimicked her words. The slowness, her voice, both driving him insane. "I'm leaning in closer, looking you right in the eyes. I'm still pumping; up, dooown...up, down, up...soooo slow...down. Your eyes glaze, and you can barely contain your pleasure. You whisper my name, and I know that you need to feel my mouth on you."

"Lorelai," he groaned.

Lorelai smiled.

"I take you in my mouth." Luke groaned, working his fist more fervently but being careful not to go overboard. "I try to take all of you. I _want_...to take all of you, but you're far too gifted to let that happen," she said with confidence.

"...feels so good..." Luke managed.

"I work my mouth slowly at first, letting your head tickle my throat. I lift my mouth and move to the side as I slide my tongue down before moving to the back and running my tongue straight up. I go all the way up, then in an instant, I have you deep in my mouth. My hand is continually stroking you, pumping you. You seem to expand...though it seems impossible."

"I-in your mouth?"

"While in my mouth," she verified. "You're making me hot as hell." Her hands were everywhere at that point, not knowing what to stimulate next. "Can you feel me?"

"Yessss. Fuck, yes."

"Are you feeling good, Luke?"

"So good." He tightened his jaw and started yanking slower, with greater upward pulls.

"Goodness," Lorelai breathed out as she grew more aroused at what she was doing to him. "Do you...you want me to take you there?" She asked.

She and Luke both fell into a blissful moment, swimming in the visual that they'd created together. Luke finally answered. "No, I want to get there...with you."

Lorelai nodded, gripped the phone. "I move over you," she continued. "I'm kissing your chest...I'm moving up until finally our...our...ou..." She swallows, this seeming to be the most sensual part of the fantasy, more personable. "Our lips touch." She paused, her head starting to reel. "I'm kissing you, and, and still wanting more of you at t-t-the same time."

A minute passes as they both visualize the kiss.

"I straddle you, moving from between your legs to the outsides. I'm moving against you--grinding against you. Are you ready?"

"Yeah...yeah."

"Reaching between us, I place you right at my entrance, and you--"

"I push into you," he said, his voice strained. Lorelai gave into temptation and inserted one finger, then two.

"Shiiiit."

"Jesus! You're so tight," he whispered.

"You feel so good."

"I-I, damn, I s-start off slowly, pumping in and out."

"Mm."

"I watch your body rise, your folds spreading around my head before sinking back down."

"All the way down?"

"C-can you handle it?"

"Just give me all of it. Please."

Luke bit his lower lip. "I grasp your hips and guide you down. All the way down. And you--"

"Ooooooh, my gaaaaa...Jeeeesus!" Her fingers dipped in completely, the smell of burning lust permeating the air around her.

"I pause and let the feeling take over. Then I lift you up, down, uuuup, down. The pace is slow and--"

"No, please, fast."

"B-but it's so sweet. I have to savor this."

Lorelai's fingers, one more inserted, started to move quickly in and out of her body, causing her to buck on the bed. "God, Luke, I need you to _fuck_ me!"

Luke glanced down and saw pre-cum seeping from the tip of his penis. He used his thumb to wipe it away. Lorelai's words echoed. "I turn you over, reversing our positions. I pull out slowly, then pound b-back into you. Every...shit...every i-inch," he said, barely able to find his voice. "You feel it?"

"Mm hm," she said, her eyes shut tightly.

"Shit, you're so tight. I can barely stand it. I'm moving in and out. Faster and faster..."

"Mmmmm..."

"Faster, faster..." His hand moved forcefully, holding out and falling victim to the feel at the same time. "Ooh, fuuuck! Faster, faster. I'm moving up and down, sliding in and out so fast, the sound of slap--"

"Oh shit, I'm almost there!" Lorelai said breathily. She swallowed. "Luke, I want you with me."

Luke began to pump without reservation. His feet wrinkled his sheets, moving restlessly as all stimuli sought refuge in one area of his body. "Lorelai, I'm about to--," he grunted.

"Mm, mm, mm, mmmmmm," Lorelai moaned into the phone as she climaxed. Her legs clamped shut around her hand as she curled into a fetal position on the bed.

At the same moment, Luke grunted her name loudly. His juices shot out, landing all over his stomach and chest.

Exhausted breathing took the place of conversation. Then, a few minutes later, soft breaths and two half-asleep participators.

Lorelai was the first to speak.

"Luke?" She called quietly.

"Lore--"

His voice disappeared, and Lorelai looked at her phone quickly, discovering that the battery had died. She closed it slowly and dropped her head back to the pillow.

Perfect.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai ended up catching an early morning bus back to Stars Hollow. She hadn't intended on bothering Rory, even though she knew she would have been more than okay with giving her a lift. She hopped off of the bus in front of the diner and just stood there staring in that direction. She watched the many customers that had every table, and probably every stool occupied. She looked in the direction of her home, her intended destination after such an eventful night.

Slinging her purse over her shoulder, she went to join the bustle.

The bell jingled, and several townies greeted her as she stepped inside. She waved and smiled at them before making her way to the front. She saw Luke there pouring coffee and smiling pleasantly at one of the elder members of the town.

He still hadn't noticed her. She spotted two open stools and claimed the one closest to him as another lady moved to retrieve the other.

Luke looked up, and their eyes locked.

Lorleai lifted her eyebrows. "Hey," she greeted shyly.

"Hey," he replied.

A small smile played on her lips, and it broadened only slightly as Luke tentatively offered it back.

They held one another's gaze for the longest time, neither knowing what to say. Luke slowly set the coffee pot down, his gaze turning less surprised and more gentle. He opened his mouth to speak, then suddenly Lorelai saw his eyes fall immediately behind where she sat.

Before she could turn to see what had caught his attention, she was feeling a kiss being pressed to her cheek.

"Hey, Babe. Figured I'd find you here."

Lorelai looked to Luke instantly before her eyes fell to her lap. Putting on a prize-winning smile, she looked up.

"Hey, Jason."

...TBC...

Whoa. I got this idea while it was taking me forever to put out Bedside Manner. I thought of accidental phone sex, and it just took on a life of its own. Thought it'd go away, which is why I took so long to start it, but that didn't happen. Here's the deal, I have absolutely no idea whether or not you guys are going to like this. Because, frankly, I'm on the fence myself, lol. For real. OOC usually screams quietly to me while I write sometimes, but that mofo was loud as heck this time around. Seriously, my ears are bleeding right now.

I want to hear all thoughts: the good, the bad, and the ugly. I'm really interested in what you think of this.

I just had to stop and let you guys judge before continuing with something I'm not entirely comfortable with. Hate updates. Hate 'em, hate 'em, hate 'em. But, here I am, creating a need for one. I'll do the best I can. Also, any suggestions on where this could go are welcome. Just don't do that whole expectation thing. It freaks me out.


	2. Chapter 2

Damn, Dammity, Damn. LOL. GMB Loves Angel...Sweetie...Darling...you confirmed my worst fear. The one thing that I DID NOT want to happen. For everyone else who is not GMB Loves Angel, here's a recap: she said that Lorelai's usage of a certain 3 letter word (you know the grand finale of any sexual encounter) made it seem a little pornish. My words, not hers...not even Webster's. _Pornish?_ Aw man. When I had her say the word the 1st time, it was an in the moment sort of thing, barely audible. That was real to me. The second time was unnecessary and upon reading it again, I knew it must go. Ugh. Can't see how I missed that. Luke's usage was indifferent to me, but I have gone back and taken out all three. I know many ppl have already seen it, but it still makes me feel better that it's not there anymore. It cleans it up just a bit more, which I'm always trying to do, believe it or not, lol. GMB Loves Angel, I just keep messing up at the last second for you, hunh? I hate that. If you disliked the whole story, it's an opinion I can live with and little I could do to fix it, but disliking one part (one word) eats at me. Argh (that's my angry pirate)

Story fact: Nicole didn't happen OR Her and Luke already divorced. Not sure. She's not in it, though.

I guess it's good that people liked the story because I've been dreading writing more. So, thanks for the encouragement everyone. I didn't get too many ideas, though. To everyone hoping that Lorelai and Jason won't last, come on, you know me better than that. I started to use Christopher, but I haven't worked myself up to writing him yet. He still makes me sick to my stomach.

Well, here is the next chapter. It's short & it's more of a lead-in, but I went ahead and posted it anyway. BTW, no nastiness in this one. Just a heads up so nobody doesn't bust a gasket out of anger/shock. Pls read, though. It goes somewhere. Just follow the yellow brick road...

**Freedom Over the Phone Line Part II **

"Hey, man," Jason said with a casual nod toward Luke as he stood to the side of Lorelai.

Luke looked down to her, and her eyes were everywhere but on him. "Hey," Luke finally said. He wiped his hands on his jeans and extended his right over the counter. Jason reached around Lorelai and shook it firmly.

With Luke's sudden cordiality, Lorelai looked up at him. His eyes were back on her, and he gave a light sigh and looked away. He located his pad. Setting his pen to write, he asked, "So, what can I get you two?"

"Well, nothing for me. I just came to make sure you were okay," Jason said, directing the last part to Lorelai. She smiled. He had tried calling her at home all night, and after not getting her on her cell, he decided to swing by her house, then the diner.

"I'm fine," she assured. "I spent the night in Hartford, and my cell died. I meant to call you," she said tossing a glance at Luke. She quickly looked fully at him, though, Jason smiling contentedly in the background. "Luke, can I get some coffee, please," she asked softly. He nodded, and though there was hardly a need to do so, he found himself writing the order down. Lorelai watched his lowered eyes until he finished and looked up.

"Well," Jason began. She lowered her gaze and turned her attention to him. "I'm just stopping in to see you. But, I have to get to the office." He looked up at Luke. "See, I have this really important phone call coming from a very vile client of mine, and if I'm not there, then I can't tell Helena, my secretary, to _tell_ him I'm not there. See, being there but not accepting his phone call gives me a tiny sense of pleasure that he doesn't exactly know that I'm deriving." He looked up in thought. "Wow, hearing it said aloud makes me question the true viability of this whole thing." Luke looked at him dully. "Oh, boy," he added tiredly. He gave Lorelai a kiss, this time on the lips. "I have to go. I have some reassessing to do." He nodded toward Luke and looked back at her. "I'll call you later," he said, then left.

Lorelai's gaze dropped to her lap and remained there until after he had exited. She took a deep breath and looked up just in time to see her coffee set in front of her. Surprisingly, it was a diner mug and not a to-go cup as she had been expecting after what had gone down.

"You don't have to say anything," he said as he shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay."

Lorelai opened her mouth, looking wide-eyed at him. "But, Luke I th--"

"Blueberry muffin and coffee, please," said a guy as he approached the counter.

Luke looked at Lorelai once more before nodding his head in the direction of the customer. She nodded quickly, and he got back to work.

Lorelai looked down into her coffee mug.

Her head was a complete blank, not even acknowledging the amount of shame that was gliding up and down in her body. She stared into her mug. How the hell was she going to fix this? What would _fixing this_ entail? These are questions that would in a few minutes time be filling her mind. But, for now, it remained blank. All except for one thing.

'I have to talk to him. I have to talk to Luke.'

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai tried to catch him at any moment that he didn't seem too busy, but when it seemed that moment would never come, she stopped trying. She pulled a pen from her purse and scribbled on her napkin before placing her coffee mug over it and leaving the diner.

Luke seemed to be everywhere at once as he moved about rapidly. He tossed a glance at Lorelai as she left before reaching down and grabbing her empty mug. Spotting the napkin, he picked it up and read it.

I'll talk to you later, Luke. I promise.

He looked toward the street, and of course, she had disappeared. He stuffed the napkin in his back pocket and went about his work.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Later that night, Lorelai lay in her bed as she absentmindedly watched Jason dress.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at my house tonight with me?" He asked.

She remained quiet, and he finished pulling up his pants and looked at her with amusement. "I know I'm good, but I never knew I could render anyone speechless. Especially not you." He laughed, but she gave a small smile and shook her head.

"Anyone ever told you you're modest to a fault?" She asked as she sat straight up with the covers wrapped around her.

Jason laughed. He finished dressing and moved over to her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I had a great time tonight," he said standing back up.

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah, me too."

He paused, then smiled. "I'm glad to hear you say that. I was a little worried," he said as he fastened his belt.

"Why?" She asked looking up at him.

"You just...seemed a little distracted."

Lorelai's eyes fell back to the bedsheets. "Well, I don't know why," she said. "I wasn't distracted at all. I was very...tracted." She looked up at Jason and playfully poked him in the side as he stood putting on his watch. "Hey, are you saying that my performance wasn't up to par?" She asked.

"I wouldn't dare," he exaggeratedly defended. "It very much surpassed the line of par."

"Good," she said with a contented smile. "You _so_ just saved yourself two weeks of couch time, Buddy."

"That's good news if I ever heard it," he said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss. He grabbed his wallet from the nightstand. "Hey, tomorrow, let's do Italian."

Lorelai grimaced. "Sorry, I, uh, did an Italian before you picked me up tonight. I've had my fill."

"Oh, my gut," he said bending over playfully. "I think you busted it!" Lorelai chuckled. He stood up and headed toward the door. "Call you tomorrow. Sleep tight!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"I try to stay that way. It makes the customers happy!" she yelled to him.

"Oh, the comedy! You're a rioooot!" He yelled back up the stairs.

Lorleai settled against her pillows. She listened for door, and when she heard it close, she released a sigh.

She and Jason had gone out right after she had gotten off of work. After which, they came back to her house. Jason never stayed because she had no guest room where he could set up camp. That's why they usually spent time together over at his apartment.

Lorelai had been at work all day, and she made plans to stop and talk to Luke after work, but Jason had called reminding her of plans that they had made for the night. So, she still had yet to speak with him. She hadn't had time.

She placed her hand on her forehead and ran her hand slowly across it as her thoughts bounced around. She shook her head from side to side, trying to get rid of her words, her actions. To Jason. The entire night had been like one big illusioned affair with the masses.

Every opportunity she had, every hole that Jason left open had her jumping in to fill it with jokes of sexual encounters with anyone, everyone but him. He mentioned how the rolls were sweet, and she responded with a joke on how she had had a sweet roll in the hay with the breadmaker to ensure they had a quality meal. He said how the valet looked fresh out of Jr. High, and she immediately said how she was glad they had jail bait. Otherwise she'd be all over him. "_The way they handle those foreign stick shifts! I bet they can work the hell out of their own_," she had said with a wide grin. But, all he had done was laughed.

He had laughed at every joke she made. It frustrated her that all he did was laugh. She wanted a reaction from him. She _realized_ that as they poured out of her mouth effortlessly throughout the night. She needed a reaction. But got nothing but laughter. It was _all_ funny. Things that would _never_ happen. _Of course _Lorelai would never do anything with any of those men. _Of course _she would never even think about it. It wasn't who she was.

Lorelai slipped out of bed and and went to shower. After ten minutes, she stepped out, dried off, and slipped on a simple black piece of lingerie. One that could barely qualify. But, on her, it most certainly still did. Though, that wasn't her intention in the least.

She changed her bedsheets, then settled comfortably onto one side as she stared at the telephone. Looking at the time, she saw that it was 23 hours ago that she had picked up the phone to talk with him in the motel. To Luke. She debated about whether to call him then or just wait 'til the next day. She was still debating it when she saw her hand reach out and pick up the phone.

She sighed and sat up as she dialed the number slowly. Pushing her hair behind her ears, she placed the phone to her ear. It took a little while longer for it to be answered this time.

"Hello," came the same voice that had driven her insane the night before.

"Uh, hi L-Luke. It's me, Lorelai."

"Oh..." Luke sat up in his bed, too. "Hey," he said unsurely.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"You already said that."

"Y-yes, but you can never have too many heys." She moved her hand nervously. "I mean Rerun had 3, and we stopped at 2, so I don't think it's even worth mentioning if we haven't even sur--"

"Lorelai?"

"Yeah?"

"You're rambling."

"Sorry," she said sincerely. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's what you do."

"Yeah, that's me. I'm a rambler. If they ever got a new category for the--" She stopped abruptly realizing she was about to do it again. "Sorry," she said again.

"Stop apologizing."

"Sor--I mean, okay."

There was silence. "So, um, how are you? You okay? You're not calling me from an ice-filled bathtub with one kidney, are you?"

She smiled wide. "What?"

He shook his head. "I just want to make sure you weren't out hitchhiking tonight."

"Oh. No, maybe tomorrow."

"Okay. Tomorrow's good. I hear it should be nice and foggy out. They won't even find the body."

Lorelai laughed, it reaching her eyes entirely. "Well, why don't you come with me? That way you can protect me."

He shrugged. "That probably wouldn't sit too well with your boyfriend," he said casually.

Lorelai's laughter ended abruptly, and silence covered the phone. She cleared her throat. "Hey, I, uh..." Words escaped her. "I don't--"

"I told you that you don't have to explain anything to me, Lorelai. It's okay. We're okay."

"No, it's not okay. Luke, there is nothing I can say to you that would justify..." She stopped.

"That would justify what? Last night?"

"No," she said quietly as she shook her head. "I wasn't going to say that."

"What were you going to say?"

She continued to shake her head, rightly disclaiming the near accusation. "I can't justify not telling you that I had someone."

Luke sighed and shook his head. He began softly. "Lorelai, why didn't you tell me you were still seeing the guy? I mean, had I known, I definitely wouldn't have let it...let _us_ get as far as we did."

In his mind, he remembered being the first to start it. He, like always, was willing to shoulder all of the blame.

"I'm sorry," she said lamely.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I told you to stop saying that," he said tiredly.

"But, I am, Luke. You're the last person in the world I'd want to hurt, and I'm sorry for putting you in the position that I did."

His heart nearly broke in two at the amount of sorrow in her voice. He smiled sadly. "Well, as far as I can remember, we didn't really...try out any positions," he said lightly.

He heard a soft, reluctant laugh come over the phone, and he smiled fully.

"Luke," she reprimanded pitifully. She didn't feel as if she deserved to laugh.

"Lorelai, listen, we can, you know, forget about last night, okay. I don't want you to feel bad on my account."

Lorelai shook her head. "I don't...,...night," she whispered. That's all Luke heard.

"I didn't hear you," he said trying to press the phone closer to his ear.

Lorelai sighed. "Luke, I don't want to forget about last night."

"Oh," came his instant response. He paused. Unable to make sense of it in his mind, he asked, "Why exactly?"

She shrugged. "Because. It was...special," she said timidly.

"Special?" He asked in a way that gave nothing away and instead, made clarification a necessity.

"Yeah, I mean, I felt incredibly close to you last night, Luke."

Luke looked down. "Why...would you want to feel close to me?"

"Because we're friends," she answered incredulously. She suddenly realized how that could have no where near answered his question. She looked around thoughtfully. "I don't really know why," she said honestly. "I just know that I felt like I had found this really huge link that, I don't know, brought us closer."

He marinated over what he had just heard. "So...you're saying that what's been missing in our friendship all these years...is phone sex?"

Lorelai chuckled. "No, Mr. _Here I am with the big picture_. That's not what I meant." She paused. "It was a huge stepping stone, though."

"To what?"

She rolled her eyes. "To being able to feel you as much as I did," she said getting slightly annoyed with his many questions but little contribution.

He laughed.

"What's funny?"

"You sound upset," he said.

"And, you sound like I'm providing you with some sort of entertainment."

He stopped. "Sorry."

Lorelai sighed. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I felt close to you, too," he said simply. "And, I thoroughly enjoyed myself."

"Luke." Huge smile.

"Hey, I'm just as happy that you seemed to enjoy yourself," he added playfully. "I'm not selfish."

"Luke," she said again, not even noticing the sexy drag that she had added.

"I'm just kidding, Lorelai," he said sobering up.

Lorelai smiled lazily into the phone as she listened to the pronunciation of her name.

"Luke?"

"Yeah."

"Do you feel weird about...last night?"

He shrugged. "No, not at all. Which is kinda surprising."

"I don't feel weird either. Do you think it's weird that it's not weird?"

He chuckled. "Not really. Considering this new level we apparently just discovered, nothing should be weird ever again."

She smiled. "That's a nice thought," she said.

"Yeah." She smiled wider at his contentment. "We should have one hell of a friendship now, right?"

Lorelai fell quiet. She had planned to keep only a friendship with him. No thought had gone into that decision at all, but that had seemed the most logical thing. The easiest. She hadn't even had a concrete thought about it, but that's what she figured would happen. And, she'd remain with Jason. Because she was _with_ Jason. And she _enjoyed_ being with Jason. Her mind told her this. It told her that she had chosen him, enjoyed his company, and was treated well by him so that ended with one conclusion. She wanted to be with Jason. Obviously.

Maybe she half expected Luke to break through those thoughts and tell her what she _needed_ to hear but didn't _know_ she needed to hear. Maybe she wanted him to somehow start another session, a repeat from last night and make her loose with her tongue and hopefully let herself hear the words from her own mouth. Maybe she wanted him to scream at her for what she had done, helping her to realize that people in solid relationships wouldn't do what she did. There were a hundred things that _maybe _she wanted to happen.

But, hearing him announce their _friendship_ without reservation wasn't what she was really expecting.

"Lorelai!" She heard Luke call loudly.

"Hm?" She finally answered.

"Did you fall asleep? I was calling you for the longest."

"Uh, no, I'm here. What'd you say?"

"Hell, I forgot now," he said with frustration.

"Sorry."

"Damn, if I'm boring you, we can--"

"No, you're not boring me," she said quickly. "Let's talk."

"Well, I have to get up in the morning, and, uh, I don't think your, uh, boyfriend would appreciate--"

"He'll be okay, Luke. We're friends," she said shrugging. "He knows your position."

Luke smiled instantly. "Back to the position thing, hunh?" He asked.

"It's amazing how open you're being," she said, smiling goofily on her end. "Is this an over the phone Luke or a late at night Luke?"

"I wasn't aware that I had been cloned."

"Seriously, I'm curious. Which one?"

"I don't know. I don't think I'm being any different."

"You are."

"Maybe I'm settling into our whole new level. And, here you are, discouraging me," he responded.

"I'm not discouraging you. I said nothing about finding fault with it."

"Hey," he said suddenly.

"What?" Lorelai asked giddily.

"What's, uh...what's your guy's name?"

"What?" Lorelai asked confused. She wasn't expecting that. "Where'd that come from?"

He shrugged. He honestly didn't know himself. "I was just thinking about him and I just wanted to know."

"You were thinking about Jason?" She asked with a smirk.

He rolled his eyes. "Not like that. I just--" He gave up. "So, Jason?" He asked to change subject.

She sighed tiredly. "That would be it."

Pause. "He seemed nice. A little off, but nice. Does he treat you good?" He asked quietly.

Lorelai paused as her eyes moved to the phone in her hand. She smiled slowly. "I guess," she answered tentatively.

"You guess?" He asked a little loudly.

"He treats me good," she said truthfully.

She heard him release a breath over the line. "Okay. That's good." Silence. "So, you're happy?" He asked.

"Right now?"

_'Well, you're in a relationship with him right now.'_ "Of course," he answered.

_'At this very second...'_ "I'm extremely happy."

Luke found himself smiling. She was happy. "Then, I'm glad."

Lorelai smiled from ear to ear as well. "Good."

**...TBC...**

Like it? Think I need to go another route? Let me know. I listen. One reviewer got like 3 whole words taken completely OUT of the story! I don't play!


	3. Chapter 3

Goodness, you guys are really not liking this Jason thing! There is absolutely no need to worry. It's obvious, though, that my word is doing nothing to soothe the angst :( so I will go ahead and push this story along. Thank you for the encouragement and faith even though some of you are not entirely satisfied. I still appreciate it. You all are great.

Another story fact: Lorelai is already running her inn...I'll think of more :)

And I have no idea why my story keeps disappearing. It was doing that a lot on the day I posted. I thought it'd been taken off, but it magically appeared again. I wasn't aware that the problem was still occurring. If it does it again, just keep trying, and you should be able to access it, hopefully.

**Freedom Over the Phone Line**** Part III**

"Telephone."

"Who is it, Michel?" Lorelai asked as she picked up some stray books on the side table at the inn.

"Do I look like your personal secretary?"

"No, you don't, but it'd be nice if you just told me who it was," she said with a polite smile.

He sighed loudly. "It's that man. The one with all the facial hair."

"Luke?" Lorelai asked with wide eyes as she set the books down quickly.

Michel rolled his eyes. "The diner owner?"

"Yeah. That's Luke.""

He thought. "Then, no, not him. It's the other one. The short man with the _guess-how-small-my-penis-is _car."

Lorelai smiled in spite of herself. "Jason?" She asked. Michel nodded. "Why didn't you just say that? I'm sure that's how he announced himself on the phone."

"Maybe it was. I really can't remember," he said with disinterest. He started to walk away. Seeing Lorelai pick the books back up, he turned back. "Aren't you coming?" He asked

Lorelai looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm busy right now, though. I'll just be a second," she said turning toward the bookshelf again.

Michel stopped, looked at her for a moment, then smirked. "The annoying man, you're dating him, correct?"

"Why do you ask?" She asked as she searched for the correct spot to place the book in her hand.

He folded his arms as his smirk grew. "You're in no hurry to talk to him, but you started to mow me down when you thought it was the flannel man."

"That's not true, Michel," Lorelai sing-songed as she paid him little attention.

"Whatever you say. What do you want me to say to him?" He asked.

"You don't have to say anything," she said turning toward him exhaustedly. "He knows I'm at work, and I can't just drop everything to take a phone call. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to finish what I'm doing here."

"The things I put up with," he mumbled as he walked back to the lobby.

Lorelai turned around and glanced at him as he left the room. She dropped the books to the table and plopped down in the nearest chair as she placed her face in her hands.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"Dragonfly Inn. This is Lorelai. What can I do for you?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

"Ah, finally! I thought you'd been swallowed by the corporate bug." Jason laughed. "You're the owner. Doesn't that buy you some free time?"

Lorelai's eyes shifted as she looked for something to do. "Uh, Jason, hi. I-I'm just...uh...how are you doing?" She finished.

"Are you busy?" He asked.

"No, I'm just, uh, finishing up," she said quickly. "But, I've been meaning to call you back. I've got a moment now...I think," she said hesitantly. "What's up?"

"Just wanted to check in," he said.

"Aw, that's nice. Thanks," she said.

"And, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out tonight. I know we said--"

"Tonight?" Lorelai asked with a frown.

"That doesn't sound too hopeful," Jason said, picking up on the tone.

"I'm sorry, I've got these--this thing that I can't get out of."

"At work?"

"Sure," she said with a shrug before she caught herself. She cleaned it up quickly. "I mean, yeah."

"Well, what time do you finish up?"

"Late."

"Well, maybe I can still stop--"

"It'll be past midnight. We're incredibly busy, so I can't do anything tonight. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you," she said as she nervously played with a paperclip.

"You do know that for you to make it up to me we have to be in each other's presence, right?"

"Of course," she said looking down.

"Good. Because I haven't seen you in almost a week, and I kind of miss you."

Lorelai paused, a tentative smile on her lips. "Thanks," she said quietly. "Look, we just got a couple of people that just came in. I have to go."

"Okay," Jason said. Lorelai could hear his questions and mild frustration in the word. "Then, I, uh, guess this is 'bye'," he said hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later, Jason," she said and hung up the phone quickly. She smiled pleasantly at the Brockingtons as they closed the front door and headed back to their room. She'd checked them in two days ago.

She pulled the book she had been writing in back in front of her as she leaned back on the desk. Michel came up behind her, and she glanced at him. "Michel," she began, her hand tucked underneath her chin, "name a nine letter word for precision in movement. Starts with a 'd'.

Michel looked down at her crossword puzzle and back at her as he rolled his eyes and continued past her.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"Luke Danes, please," Lorelai said with a smile.

Luke rolled his eyes. "He's not here. Even though you called his apartment, where he and only _he_ lives, he's not here to answer the phone."

"Oh." Lorelai looked around her bedroom with feigned confusion. "Well, can I leave a mess--"

"No. Mailbox is full," he interrupted.

"But, I'm not leaving a voicemail. I'm leaving it wit--"

"Why do you do this?" He asked flatly.

Lorelai smiled goofily. "Because I love to bug you."

"Obviously."

She hopped around on her bed for a moment before she found a cozy spot. "Okay, I'm ready to talk."

Luke yawned. "Lorelai, you can't keep calling me this late. This is like the fifth night in a row that I haven't gotten any rest. I get up too early for this."

"Yet, you keep answering the phone," she said with an inquisitive head tilt.

"Yeah, well, I haven't figured out how to turn the ringer off, and something tells me ignoring it won't work. I know your MO."

"I can tell you how to turn the ringer off," she said with a smile. She knew he enjoyed talking to her just as much as she enjoyed talking to him. She waited on his excuse.

Luke waved his hand. "Forget it. I'd probably miss an important phone call or something if I did that," he said.

"Of course," Lorelai said with understanding.

He sighed. "So."

"So," Lorelai followed. She flipped on the televsion. "You want to watch something else together?"

"No," he said, eyes closed. "I can't seem to stay awake while doing that."

"You only fell asleep last night, and I managed to wake you up."

"Yeah, and while it's every guy's dream to get woken up by a beautiful woman whispering..._stuff_...to them, I think I'm good."

Lorelai smiled widely. "Well, whatever works."

"Can I ask you a question?" Luke asked quietly.

Lorelai closed her eyes briefly. "Sure, as long as it's not about Jason." He broached the subject every time she called him.

"It's not," he said quickly. She clearly did not care to speak on the subject. This became more obvious each night.

"Okay, then. Ask away," she said relaxing.

There was silence. Because, truthfully, the question was about Jason. It was the same topic he brought up every night they'd spoken because Lorelai usually seemed to forget that she had someone. The way she would slip up and talk to him on occasion. And her evening accessibility was a complete mystery being that she was in a relationship. He sometimes told himself that if she didn't care, then he didn't, but most of the time his conscience would jump in and slap him around until he stepped back.

He cleared his throat. "Are you alone?" He asked instead.

"Yes, I am," she answered, slightly guarded and mostly intrigued on where he was going.

"Oh. So, no...visitors?"

"Luke."

"I'm sorry."

"Why is it so hard for you not to bring him up?" She asked tossing her hand up.

"I don't know. It's just that..." He sighed. "You remember the conversation we had right after I found out about--"

"Yeah," she answered quickly, trying not to hear his name.

"Well, you said you were happy, Lorelai." Lorelai remembered the conversation instantly. "You don''t seem like you're very happy with him," he finished.

"I said I was happy," she said simply.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"That's all I said. You asked if I was happy _at that moment_, and I said 'yes', which was absolutely the truth."

Luke rubbed his head confusedly. "I'm sorry, are you disputing what I said or agreeing with it?"

"I'm stating a fact. Take it for what it is."

"So, are you two still together?"

"We haven't broken up."

Luke shrugged. "So, you guys are still together?"

"We haven't broken up," she said again in the same bland tone.

"So, that's a yes."

Lorelai sighed loudly with aggravation. "Please don't put words into my mouth."

"How am I putting words into--"

"Dammit, Luke, I do not want to talk about this!"

Luke froze on his end. For a split second, he developed anger to match hers, given the predicament she was putting him in. But, it disappeared before being acknowledged. And, he focused on her upset.

"Lorelai," he said quietly after a few seconds of silence.

Lorelai paused, softened. "Luke, before you start apologizing for things that I should be apologizing for, let me just go ahead and apologize."

"Not confusing at all."

She smiled. "You're doing nothing wrong by asking the things you ask. They're simple questions, but..." She sighed. "...Luke, this is like...our time. Me and you. I just don't want to think about anyone else."

"Meaning--"

"Yes," she answered before he could start naming anyone.

"Okay," he said giving in. "Name something else we can talk about."

Lorelai's head hit the pillow. "I want a milkshake."

"What?" Luke asked of her random comment.

"I want a milkshake," she repeated. "Can you get me one?"

"I'm not going to even dignify that."

"But, I want one, and I'll die if I don't get one."

"Well, then, proceed to die because, as you well know, everything in Stars Hollow is closed."

She paused. "But, you can make me one in the diner."

"No, I can't. The diner is closed."

"But, you have the golden ticket," she sang. "Open it. Come on, Luke. Be my Wonka for the night."

His eyes narrowed. "Is that something dirty?"

A slow smile. "Only if you want it to be."

"It's late," he argued of her suggestion.

Lorelai looked at the clock. "It's not even eleven. The night is young."

"But, I'm not, and I need sleep."

"You'll be on the phone with me until after twelve anyway," she persuaded.

"If I stick to 'no', what are the chances I won't have to hear about this for the next hour and a half?"

"I'm not sure, but it's not looking good."

He sighed. "Come on over," he said.

"I'll be ten minutes," she said as she hung up and hopped out of bed happily. She was out the door shortly after.

And, in ten minutes time, she was walking into the diner. Luke was leaning against the table with the coffee machine, his arms folded and his eyes closed. He heard Lorelai enter, but he didn't bother looking up. He did when he heard her voice, though. But, only because she had moved to stand directly in front of him, and he was startled by her proximity. She was leaning against the counter.

"So, you _have_ perfected the art of vertical sleeping?" She asked as if she was really amazed. She started clapping. "Wow, I have to give it to you. You dream about things like this happening, you read about it, but to actually witness it...it's truly amazing."

His eyes narrowed at her, and she laughed. "Chocolate or vanilla?" He asked dully.

"Mm. Good question. What are you going to have?"

"Lorelai's head on--"

"Lorelai's head where?" She interrupted quickly with a mischevious grin.

He sighed. "I was _going to say_," he punctuated. "Lorelai's head on a platter if she doesn't hurry up and choose." He started to move, but stopped abruptly as he frowned at her. "Where do you get this stuff?" He asked her.

"What?" She asked as she hopped up on the countertop and crossed her legs in front of him. She had on a long coat and underneath was a tank top and shorts.

His eyes fell in annoyance, and he looked back up at her. "Never mind." He turned to walk away. "And, get off of the counter. There are, believe it or not, things actually _meant_ to be sat on in here."

Lorelai looked down the counter at a portable blender that he had obviously brought from upstairs. It was way too small to use for business. She pulled it close to her and plugged it in in the outlet under the countertop beside where she sat.

Luke emerged carrying some Chocolate ice cream and a small container of milk. He shook his head at her as he realized that she had paid him no attention at all and had remained in place. He really hadn't expected her to move anyway.

"Chocolate okay with you?" He asked warily.

"It's great."

He scooped ice cream into the blender as Lorelai watched. His arm came just shy of grazing her leg everytime he made a move. That's how close she was. He looked quickly at her exposed legs and tried to look away but was having a hard time doing so. He figured he was being more obvious than he cared to be, so he tried to think of something to say to explain his focus.

"You know it's not summertime, don't you?" He asked gruffly as he stopped scooping and looked up at her.

She had a small smile on her lips when he looked up at her, and she stared into his eyes a moment before dropping her gaze. "Yes, Al, I do know what the weather's doing out there."

"You're not dressed like you know," he said as he started to scoop again.

"Well, I went from my house to the jeep to the diner. The coat is enough for that tiny bit of exposure."

"You should still dress according to the weather. You can get sick," he said concerned. His eyes were on his task.

Lorelai smiled. "You're my angel, Luke."

Luke shook his head but still looked up at her with a smile. "Well, you definitely need one." He finished scooping the ice cream and slowly poured milk in.

Lorelai took in his appearance. His hair was disheveled, giving him that just out of bed look. She smiled, moving her eyes down his body. "So, um..." Luke looked up. "Is this what you were wearing?" She asked casually.

His eyes fell to his clothing, and a light blush formed on his cheeks. "Uh, well," he met her eyes and shrugged weakly, "Yeah, I guess it was," he finished.

She nodded. "Just like I pictured it," she said as she slid back on the counter a little.

He stopped and looked at her, and her eyes alternated between his eyes, mouth, and chest before she settled on his eyes. She smiled slowly, still staring at him. "Milkshake," she whispered in reminder.

"Oh, yeah," he said quickly, instantly pressing the blend button.

"Luke!" Lorelai called frantically at the same moment he pressed it. But, it was too late.

He had forgotten to put the top on the blender, and ice cream and milk went splattering everywhere. Lorelai got the bulk of it since Luke was standing and was able to step back, as where all she could do was lean away.

Luke yanked the cord out of the outlet, and his mouth fell open as he looked at Lorelai.

"I am so sorry," he said as he looked at the concoction all over her. "God, I'm such an idiot," he said chuckling briefly at his own idiocy. "I'm sorry."

Lorelai swiped a slow finger across her eye and slung the bit of ice cream to the floor. She slid off of the counter and started taking off her coat as she looked up at Luke. "Is this funny?" She asked with a smile.

"No, it' s not," he said shaking his head. "I'm...god...I'm not laughing at you," he said looking around at the spill. Lorelai's coat fell to the floor. "Look at this mess," he said shaking his head.

Lorelai looked over at the rest of the milkshake in the blender and reached over and picked it up.

"What are doing?" He asked distractedly as he fanned his arms, observing the little bit that had gotten on him.

"Making us even," she said as she poured the remainder of it over his head.

Luke closed his eyes as the shake dripped down into his face. And, it was a lot of it. He said nothing. Lorelai started to laugh, and he opened his eyes slowly and looked at her expressionlessly. "Do you feel better now?" He asked plainly.

She nodded happily. "I feel much better," she said as she put the glass back down.

He nodded, clenched his jaw a few times. "Good," he said looking around on the floor, trying to appear indifferent.

Lorelai spotted a towel underneath the counter, and just as she went for it, Luke's head snapped back up and he moved toward her quickly. She screamed and backed away, nearly falling in the process. Luke tried to keep a straight face but as he tried to grab one of her flailing limbs, he ended up laughing. Lorelai tried to get away fast, but he was right on her. She avoided him long enough to turn around and take off around the counter.

He caught her near the table by the window. He'd wrapped his arm around her waist, and she wiggled enough to face him, but not enough to break free. Luke tried to get his words out, but she kept moving and laughing so much that all he could do was try to hold onto her. She nearly broke free, and he moved forward until she was up against the window. She kept squirming, trying to move around him, and he was having a harder and harder time trying to get her to calm down. She was giggling like a maniac.

She was almost around him, and he moved quickly to stand back in front of her. Her leg lifted to step to the side of him, and he moved in further to where she could only wrap it around him. He moved his hips to the side as he lifted her other leg to the other side of his waist. Lorelai weakly pushed at his chest for a few more seconds before she gave up and leaned against the window. She rested at an angle, her legs wrapped around his waist as she lay tiredly against the blinds.

"You give up?" He asked.

She breathed quietly for a few seconds, slowly taking in each of their postions. "I give up," she said with a sudden grin.

"Thank god!" He said exhaustedly. "I suddenly know how it feels to wrangle something that does not want to be wrangled. Much respect to the men and women who do that for a living."

She smiled at his statement, her breathing starting to heighten for entirely different reasons. "So, what are you going to do to me?" She asked with as much composure as she could.

"Nothing," he said as he pulled her to him. He started to place her on her feet, but her arms went around his neck comfortably. He looked up at her. "I was just going to wipe this stuff back on you," he said still looking at her.

"Oh, you wanted me to get it off?" She asked lightly

He paused. "Yeah, that was the plan," he said slowly.

She moved her hand to his face. "Well, I can do that," she said as she ran her hand over his forehead and down his cheek, wiping away the little bit that was still there. She moved both hands into his hair and slowly got all traces of it from there before moving her hand to wipe his other cheek. He looked into her face as she did this. He felt her sliding, and he placed his hands under her bare thighs as he hiked her back up. Her hands went back to rest around his neck, and she looked at him.

Glancing at his neck, she smiled. "You have some on your neck, too."

"Well, you put it there. Get it off," he said quietly.

"Okay, if you insist," she said with a shrug. She wrapped her arms tighter around him before she leaned forward and lightly kissed the area under his jaw. She felt him swallow as she opened her mouth and started to lick his neck slowly. "Mmm," she mumbled contentedly as she continued. When she could no longer taste any ice cream on the spot that she had chosen, she brought her lips together and sucked gently on his skin until she felt it turn hot beneath her tongue.

Luke felt his knees weakening. "O-o-okay, I think you got it," he said reluctantly.

She licked for a few seconds longer in various areas before she pulled back. "You satisfied?" She asked with dark eyes.

Luke blinked, trying to rid the darkness he knew was there in his own eyes. "Yeah, I think...I just need to say 'yeah' on that one," he said looking down.

"So, uh...no more?"

"No m-more. I'll handle the rest," he said closing his eyes hard.

"Okay," she agreed. She gestured for him to let her down, and he slid his hands back up her body, letting her loosen her legs. She allowed her body to slide down his, hitting every bump along the way. She supposed he never wore underwear to bed because he had none on that night...and he certainly didn't have on any now. She stayed pressed up against him as they stared into each other's eyes. Finally, they stepped back, Luke in one direction and Lorelai in the other.

Lorelai folded her arms over her chest casually, and Luke moved to correct a chair that had almost been pushed off the table. They both heard the blinds on the door rattle, and they looked over to find it slowly opening. Lorelai's eyes narrowed.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" She asked with absolutely no surprise in her voice.

He stopped at the threshhold. "I was on my way to your house, and I saw your jeep," he said. Her eyes rose, still requesting an answer. His eyes moved from her to Luke. "I, uh, thought you had to work until midnight..._at least_." He nodded. "That's what you told me, right?"

Lorelai looked down casually. She looked back at him. "Jas--"

"No, that's fine. I have some stuff to do anyway, so I'll let you get back." He closed the door to the diner.

Lorelai sighed and ran her hand through her hair tiredly. She looked at Luke.

He shrugged. "Aren't you going to go after him?"

She shook her head slowly as she moved toward the counter. "No, I'll talk to him later. Let's, uh, start cleaning up this mess."

He looked toward the door, then followed her over to the counter.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"Jason called here while you were out to lunch."

"Really?" Lorelai asked as she thumbed through some of the Inn's mail. "What'd he say?" She asked Sookie.

"He said he wants you to drop by his apartment later on tonight."

She sighed as she finished skimming, and she tossed the mail on the desk. "Well, he'll have to settle for a phone call because I can't tonight. I'm spending the evening with Rory at school."

Sookie looked around, making sure the coast was clear. "Lorelai, I'm kind of getting the impression that you're not really into him much anymore," she said concerned.

Lorelai laughed. "You know how hilarious it is that everyone seems to be getting that impression except for him?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I..." She sighed. "...I don't like who I'm being, Sookie. But, I swear, the guy can't seem to take a hint. Do you have an extra anvil at home because I think I'm going to have to drop it on him to get him to open his eyes."

Sookie smiled. "When'd you start feeling this way? I thought you guys were happy."

"We were."

"So, what happened?"

"I don't know. I'm just...I don't see myself with him anymore."

"And, you determined this when?" Sookie asked, even more confused.

"Sookie, it doesn't matt--"

"Lorelai, when?" She asked.

Lorelai looked around. "Sex."

"During sex?" She nodded. "When was this?"

Lorelai shrugged. "The night after my car broke down. So, what, like a week ago?" She said unsurely.

"That's the last time you did it?" She asked shocked. Lorelai had never gone more than three days without sex if she was in a relationship.

"Yeah. He wanted to, and I didn't have a reason _not _to want to that would have been appropriate, so we did it. And, even then, I couldn't manage to shut my mind off. It just kept screaming at me how wrong it felt. And, truthfully, Sook, Jason and I don't have that deep a connection anyway, so what's left after the desire for sex goes away? I hate to sound like the ultimate male here, but _seriously_."

"Well, Honey, maybe you were having an off night. Just try--"

"I don't want to try. That's just it. I _don't want to_. I've thought about this, Sookie. I'm not being rash here. I just want him to go away, and I don't want to hurt him, but that's what it's going to come down to if he can't take a hint."

"Well, have you tried just being up front with him?"

Lorelai paused. "No."

Sookie laughed. "Well, you need to do that. Ignoring his calls and calling off dates is not working. Obviously. Be a grown-up, Lorelai. Go over there and tell him you want out."

"You think I should?"

"Of course I do. But, don't tell him about the other guy you have feelings for."

"Oh, no, I'd nev--wait," Lorelai said holding up a hand, "What do you mean by other guy? I never said there was anyone else," she said smiling widely.

"Well, there is, isn't there?" She asked grinning. "I'm your best friend, Lorelai. Those eyes don't mesmerize me like they do the opposite sex. I can actually read them. And, they say that there's another guy. Big time."

Lorelai looked away. "I'm going to call Jason," she said in avoidance. Sookie laughed.

"I'll find out soon enough," she said as she playfully bumped into her on her way to the kitchen.

Lorelai called him and was put through quickly by his secretary. "Hey," he said calmly. "Can you come tonight?" He asked getting right to the point.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm hooking up with Rory tonight. We've had plans for two weeks now," she said apologetically. "But, I can tomorrow, though. I can definitely do it tomorrow."

"Okay, that's good. I'll see you then," he said.

They hung up.

Lorelai was to meet Rory at her dorm at six because she was planning on leaving the inn a little before that. Turns out, she was able to get away at four. Her mind went to Luke, and she thought of going to get some coffee and sit with him until the time came to meet Rory. Upon remembering her plans to talk to Jason, she thought she'd go ahead and get it over with. He lived in Hartford, and she figured it'd save her a trip the next day. She drove directly there from the Inn.

She pulled up to his Brownstone in her jeep and stepped out, immediately drawing her coat together at the chill. She spotted his car and was glad that he had made it home from the office already. Stepping to the door, she heard his television blaring loud enough to scare the snails along the sidewalk. She started to knock but realized that he would have a hard time hearing anything other than the TV.

She pulled out the key he had given her, and for the first time, she inserted it into his lock. She opened the door tentatively as she peaked her head through. She didn't want to scare him, and she realized it would have probably made sense for her to call first. She didn't see him around anywhere, but she smiled as she saw his dog sitting silently in the corner looking at her. "I'm really going to miss you, you strange little creature, you," she said to him as she walked past.

She grabbed the railing and propelled herself forward as she quickly ascended the stairs. "Jason," she called, having finally gotten out of earshot from the TV. She said this as she approached his bedroom door. She stopped and knocked lightly. "Jason," she said again.

"Uh, just a second," she heard him finally yell.

"Okay, take your time. I'll be downstairs."

She started to walk away, but stopped when she heard whispering. Almost heated whispering. She wondered if he was taking a phone call, but upon hearing another whispering voice, she looked up at the door curiously. She grasped the doorknob, and finding it unlocked, she pushed it open slowly. She moved her hand to the wood of the door and continued to push as she stood rooted on the other side. Finally, it opened enough for her to see inside. Her hand left the door and went to hold the other side of her purse that she held in front of her.

"Hey, Jason," she greeted. He looked wide-eyed at her. "I'm Lorelai. And, you are?" Seconds passed, and Lorelai looked back to Jason. "Can she not speak?" She asked with a shrug. Jason said nothing. "Well, guess the cat's got your tongue, too." She stepped back. "Well, either way, it was nice to meet you, lady I don't know. Jason, it's been real." She turned around and walked back the way she'd come.

She heard Jason scramble out of bed, and she figured he was taking a moment to put on some clothes when she didn't hear immediate footsteps.

She made it halfway down the stairs before he was calling her. "Lorelai, wait!" He caught up to her quickly.

"Jason, don't bother, okay," Lorelai said tiredly as she continued to walk. She fumbled with her keys and finally was able to get his off. He walked quickly next to her, and she reached the key to him. He took it.

"Lorelai, wait," he said coming to stand in front of her. She stopped and folded her arms. "I didn't mean for this to happen, okay. It's just that you've been--I mean for a week, you've been--"

"So, this is my fault?" She asked calmly.

"No. I just--" He breathed quickly, "--I wanted to talk to you tonight, try to work out so--"

"I don't really want to hear this," she said, still with extreme calm. "I'm not mad, Jason. I _can't_ be mad," she stressed as she thought back on her own actions. "Let's just end this." She moved around him. "The stuff you have at my house, it'll be in a box on the porch," she called over her shoulder. "Do me a favor, and pick it up while I'm at work."

She closed the door behind her and walked back to her jeep.

It had gotten even colder outside.

**...TBC...**

Let me know what you think. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys! I'm trying to give myself a 2 or 3-day turnaround with these things. Lot of work, let me tell ya!

**_Time to Ramble. Just because I can. Skip on down to the story if you want :)_**

I love ALL my reviewers. I'm a sentimentalist. Deal with it! Seriously, I get this far-eyed look and everything when I think of you guys. It's pretty weird. Anyway, people like LLfreak, Copop, Can-can-can, uh, Cblotnicky, vakan…(I know I'm leaving ppl out which is why I didn't want to do this)…but these are people who're there for every story seems like. Every story, always leaving a mark. Amazing. I mean, I value the hell out of their opinions. I seriously like want to send you all a fruit basket or something.

But, there is one reviewer who I just wanted to tell everyone about because she is truly special. I mean she has me cracking up on every review. There is so much personality in every word she writes, and she is so wonderfully random. She's just funny. I was reading her, ahem, 3 reviews for Chapter 2 a cpl nights ago, and I nearly fell off my couch laughing at this chick. But, that is nothing new. She likes my work, but that has little to do with why I look forward to her reviews. They're as long as a short novel, by the way. LOL. And, I understand her sense of humor so much, it's frightening. Meaning, you never have to explain that you're kidding, Honey ; ). She reminds me a lot of me, and Lord knows, I love _me_. She's the hardest working person in...reviewing. She's the reason that the stone never gathers moss. Without further ado (even though you probably dropped down and saw it anyway), the featured reviewer: rollsdownhill. Je vous adore. You know I've thought of sending _you_ a fruit basket!

Okay, on with the story. Have I set the record for longest A/N ever yet?

**Freedom Over the Phone Line Part IV**

Lorelai's night with Rory went great. Given the circumstances that preceded that night, her mood surprised her. She had thought little about what she had witnessed with Jason. And she supposed she would eventually feel some sort of pangs at not having him in her life anymore. Because he most certainly would not be in her life anymore. There was no question about that. She actually hoped that she would soon feel _some _emotion toward the situation because if she didn't, she'd have to admit to herself how much of a waste of time their relationship had been.

She left Yale early the next morning and drove back home, her mind on nothing except the drive ahead and her day, which had barely begun.

She drove into town and past _Luke's _diner, and she couldn't help but look in its direction as she went by. The lights were on, so she knew that he was up getting everything ready for the breakfast rush. She considered stopping the jeep and turning back around. She considered parking, getting out, and going into the diner. Not because she was hungry. But, because Luke was up and...there.

Lorelai hadn't seen him since the night before when the milkshake scenario had taken place. The night that she had come dangerously close to letting down every defense she had. The ones that came like an attachment to any monogamous relationship. The ones that had been crumbling like a termite-infested cabin for the better part of a week. The ones that needed only a push or a nice healthy shove to fall as some suspected the great tower of Pisa would someday do.

After Jason had left the diner, she and Luke started cleaning. It was quiet for a while, but she could tell that Luke had things he wanted to ask. Probably about what Jason had called her out on. But, he didn't ask them, and she was grateful. Lorelai pointed toward the ceiling, noticing how some of the shake had even managed to splatter up there as well. Luke's frustration and sudden rant about all appliances smaller than most household pets led them both back to the well-treaded path of normal banter. It felt so completely natural. Luke got a mop and mumbled with irritation as he swiped it across the ceiling, and Lorelai worked a rag across the side of the countertop. When that bit of ice had been melted, they conversed. About everything except what had happened. But, the room was not laden with tension as one may have expected. It was the essence of Luke and Lorelai that filled the space, making discomfort slither under the door frame behind where Jason had exited.

Lorelai gripped the steering wheel and continued toward her house. She had recently found out that Jason had cheated on her. If she went in the diner and saw Luke, she knew that she would begin to feel things. She did even when she wasn't in his presence, but when she was, the feeling was unbearably strong. She did not want the tiniest bit of those feelings to this time be intertwined with revenge on Jason. Even though she didn't seem to feel enough of anything to even want revenge, she still didn't want to take the chance.

She pulled into her long driveway and immediately saw Jason's car. Looking toward her house, she saw him sitting on the porch with his head lowered. She rolled her eyes tiredly as she got her things and got out of the car. Jason looked at her as she approached.

"Why are you here?" She asked, stopping in front of where he sat.

He stood and she backed up a few inches. "I have to talk to you."

"No, Jason, you _don't_," she said smartly.

"Look, I know you hate me, and that's understandable."

"Well, I'm glad I have your blessings," she said.

"Lorelai, I'm not here to convince you to forgive me. I know I screwed up." She nodded her agreement. "But, I just need you to know that what you saw was not something ongoing."

"Oh, well that makes all the difference," she said in sarcasm.

Jason sighed and dropped his head. He went on anyway, though he felt it was hopeless. "It happened yesterday, and I promise that was the first time." He looked up to find her looking like she couldn't care less. Yet, he still continued. "Lately I felt you pulling away. And, not in the _work-is-really-crazy-right-now-just-bear-with-me _kind of way. But, in the hurtful, _why the hell are you still in my life _kind of way." He paused, seeing that she wasn't objecting. "And, I didn't deserve that," he added quietly.

Lorelai focused on him, guilt showing in her eyes. "Well, I didn't deserve what you did either," she countered.

"No, you didn't," he said honestly. "And, for that, I apologize. I _sincerely_ apologize."

Lorelai dropped her head, shuffled her feet. She looked back up but had a hard time looking him in the eyes. Because he was definitely right about her treatment of him over the past week or so. "I'm sorry, too," she said with a shrug. "I guess I should have done some things differently."

He nodded. "Were you, uh...did you come over to end things yesterday?"

She looked at him for a moment before slowly nodding.

He looked down sadly, then shrugged in an effort to blanket it. "Yeah, I figured." He moved his hand to his hair and ran it through tiredly. "Well, I'm not going to hold you up." He dropped his hand. "I just thought that you deserved to hear that. And, just so you know, I didn't plan for you to come and see--"

"I know," she interrupted with an understanding nod. "But, thanks for saying it."

He smiled. "Well, uh, my things...just box 'em up, and I'll come back whi--"

"I don't have anything of yours," she interrupted with a hand wave.

"You don't?"

"Why would I? You never spent any time over here," she mused.

He gave her a confused look. "But, you told me to come while you were at work an--"

"I know. I just..." She smiled in spite of herself. "...I wanted to make a really cool exit and--" Jason laughed "--and that was the only thing I could think to say," she said speaking louder over his laughter.

Finally, he calmed down enough to speak. "Well, it was very James Dean. I applaud you."

"Thank you," she said with a slight bow.

They smiled, both looking downward. Birds chirped pleasantly, filling the sudden silence.

Lorelai cleared her throat. "Well, I guess you better, uh..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going," he said as he stepped around her. "I'll, uh, see you around," he said as he backed to his car.

She nodded. "Yeah," she said as she tossed him a quick wave. He returned the wave and got his car.

Lorelai proceeded up the steps and pulled out her key. Just as she inserted it, she heard the fading sound of Jason's engine as he left her yard. For the last time.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"Sookie, why isn't there coffee?" Lorelai asked as she turned from the coffee machine with her empty mug in her hand.

"Because no one has made any," she said with a giggle. "You know where everything's at," she added as she swirled her spoon in the large pot.

"Aw, man," Lorelai mumbled as she took out a filter and filled it with grinds. "Next thing you know, I'll be churning my own butter for my pancakes."

Sookie laughed. "No, I already have somebody on that."

Lorelai slid the basket in place and hit the button. She turned around with a sigh. "I knew I should have stopped by _Luke's_," she said placing her hand on her hip. "I'd be on my third cup by now."

Sookie jumped excitedly as she turned to face Lorelai. "Oh, my god, Luke!" She said clapping.

Lorelai's eyebrows rose amusedly. "What about him?" She asked.

"I can't believe I almost forgot." Lorelai started to say something, but Sookie went on. "I went in there yesterday after I left here, and guess what I saw!" She said trying to contain herself.

"Uh, food? Customers?"

"No, well, yeah," she said quickly, "But, guess what else?"

Lorelai shook her head with amusement. "I give."

Sookie leaned in. "I saw...a hickey! On Luke!"

Lorelai froze.

"Did you hear what I said?" Sookie asked, noticing Lorelai's non-reaction. "I said I saw _a hickey _on Luke's neck. A hickey!"

Lorelai slowly began to blink. "Really?" She asked, trying to sound surprised.

"Yes!" Sookie said delightedly. "A _huge_ hickey. I mean, it really looks like somebody went to town." Lorelai was still not reacting, and Sookie grew confused. "You don't believe me, do you?" She asked as her excitement faded.

Lorelai looked down. "No--I just--" She was suddenly being pulled by her hand. "What are you doing?" She asked Sookie.

"We're going to _Luke's_. You don't believe me, so you can see for yourself."

Lorelai stopped them both. "Sookie, that's not necessary," she said pulling her hand free. "I believe you," she said as Sookie looked up at her questioningly.

She gestured toward her. "Well, why aren't you--"

"I've seen it," Lorelai admitted. Well, she hadn't actually seen it, but she did have a very good idea of where it had come from.

Sookie looked at her thoughtfully as her eyes narrowed in confusion, then suspicion. Suddenly they grew wide. "Oooohhh myyyyy god," she said quietly as she stared into Lorelai's eyes. Lorelai swallowed. "You did it," she said simply. Lorelai said nothing, and a slow smile formed on Sookie's lips before she broke out in a grin. "You gave Luke _a hickey_?!"

"Well, I didn't mean to!" Lorelai defended.

"Then, what were you trying to suck?!"

Lorelai dropped her face into her hands. "Oh, man," she mumbled.

"Are you and Luke together? What about Jason?" Sookie asked.

Her hands fell. "Jason and I are over," she said.

"Since when?"

"This morning--well, last night."

"Oh, no, what happened?"

Lorelai moved over to the pot and poured herself some coffee while it was still brewing. "Caught him with a chippie."

"Man, what a jerk!"

"It's okay," she said as she turned back. "It wasn't all his fault. We're good. We're _over_, but we're good."

"So, when did you and Luke--"

"Two nights ago."

"And, you broke up with Jason _last night_?" She asked confused.

"Did I mention how it wasn't all his fault?" She asked with raised brows as she took a sip of coffee. She brought the mug down. "And, nothing really happened with Luke."

Sookie's eyes widened as a large grin began to surface. "You give him a hickey, and that's what you consider nothing happening?" She asked incredulously.

Lorelai shrugged. "There was an ice cream catastrophe. He's my friend, and I was trying to help him out."

"With your tongue?"

"And, I'd do the same for you," she said.

They both laughed. "That's okay, but thanks," Sookie managed to say.

"Well, the offer's on the table," Lorelai said with a wink.

Sookie shook her hands excitedly. "I can't believe you didn't tell me this!" She exclaimed giving Lorelai a pointed look. Lorelai just shrugged weakly in apology. "So, what's going on between you two?"

Lorelai sat her mug down. "Nothing is going on." She smiled suddenly. "Hey, what'd he say about the hickey?"

"He didn't say anything. When I brought it to his attention, I wasn't completely sure what I was looking at…because it's Luke…" Lorelai nodded. "But, then, he slapped his hand over it so fast, I knew instantly what I had seen." Lorelai looked down and chuckled. "He fixed his collar to hide it, then he started moving around trying to avoid me."

"What I wouldn't give to have seen that," Lorelai commented.

Sookie stepped back and looked at her. She slowly shook her head as she smiled goofily. "Little did I know that Lorelai Gilmore had given him that love bite."

Lorelai smiled and started toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Sookie asked.

"I have some work to finish up, but I'm headed to _Luke's _right after. That coffee's just not hitting the spot," she said as she pointed toward her mug on the counter. She was really just trying to dodge any further interrogation.

"Okay, try not to suck anything else while you're there!" Sookie said as she padded up to the door. She did this so her voice wouldn't carry.

Lorelai laughed as she waved a hand at her. "No guarantees. Anything for my friends!" She yelled.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Several hours had passed since Lorelai had driven by Luke's and made the decision not to go in. She hadn't thought that she was ready to see him, afraid that reminders of Jason's indiscretion would influence actions that she didn't necessarily want influenced by _that_. Speaking with Jason helped her because it snatched away any bitterness that she had toward him, though she still had yet to have any real feelings toward his affair. She no longer had to worry about latent revenge. Happy to have been given some sort of closure on the matter, Lorelai now saw fit to allow room for other musings and things to settle into her mind space. Like Sookie's mention of Luke's hickey. It amazed her at how easily her mind was able to fall back to him, making thoughts of anything else impossible.

She climbed out of her jeep in the early afternoon hours and bounced up to the diner. She pulled open the door and stepped inside, finding that the only person in the diner...was Luke. He sat on a stool facing the dining area as he boredly looked toward the ceiling. Hearing the bell ring, he dropped his head to see Lorelai standing there. She had stopped and was looking at him after having quickly scanned the diner.

"Busy?" She asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I don't know how I found time to count the ceiling tiles." He started to stand, but Lorelai moved over to the counter, ushering him back down.

"Don't worry, I'm not here as a mystery shopper this week. Sit," she said as she took a seat one stool down from him. Her first thought was to sit in one of the stools next to him, but his knees were spread so wide that sitting in either of those would have been like climbing into his lap.

She dropped her purse on the counter and turned to face him. "So, how are you liking the lull?"

He smirked. "A lull is a lull _is a lull_," he said with a shrug.

He looked over at Lorelai to find her mouthing what he had just said. She was looking down in concentration. He smiled, and she looked up at him with a grin of her own. "That's kind of a tongue twister," she said. She repeated it out loud, and Luke laughed as the words awkwardly stumbled out of her mouth.

"It's a tongue twister only if you think about it as hard as you apparently were," he said.

"How do you know I was thinking?" She asked.

"Because you were _thinking_," he stressed flatly. "I know what you look like when you think. I hardly ever see it since you so very rarely think of the things you say, but I still know what it looks like."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Like you_ know _me."

"I do know you," he said casually.

Lorelai looked at him for a moment as he looked calmly at the dining area in front of him. "What am I thinking right now, then?" She finally asked as she stared at him.

He looked at her. "I didn't say I could read your mind," he replied.

"No, you know me. Tell me what I'm thinking."

He rolled his eyes off in the direction of the dining area again before he sighed and looked into her face. She looked back at him, a smile coming across her lips at the seriousness of his expression. Finally, he smiled and looked away. "You're hungry," he declared. He started to stand again, but Lorelai pulled him back down.

"I'm not hungry. I ate already. So, you know what that makes you? It makes you wrong," she said leaning in mockingly.

Luke settled back on the stool and looked back into her eyes. He saw the same expression, and he nodded assuredly. "Well, that's the look you have. If you're not hungry for food, then you're hungry for something." Lorelai backed up. "I know you," he said, not even noticing her retreat. "And, I definitely can recognize _that _look."

When she had asked him what she was thinking, she was trying to think of something he'd never get. So, she thought of trees. Her mind kept repeating _trees_, but its focus was somewhere else entirely. And, apparently it was written all over her face where it was. She was hungry for something alright.

"You sure you don't want me to make you anything? It's not like I have anything else to do," he said.

Lorleai's eyes had fallen. "Said I'm not hungry," she said lightly as she looked up. She rose. "But, coffee would be magnificent." She looked back at him quickly. "I'll get it."

"Please don't make a mess," he said as he still faced away from the working area.

"With coffee?" She asked dubiously as she reached under the counter for a mug. "I'd never ever, ever waste coffee." She poured slowly, taking in its aroma as it wafted upward. She set the pot back on the burner and took a sip from her cup. "You should patent this stuff, Luke. Good god!" She said with delight as she took her seat again.

Luke's elbows rested on the countertop. He turned his head and stretched his neck to see if he had bothered turning off the Decaf pot. Lorelai suddenly remembered the mark that Sookie had claimed was so great in size. She couldn't see it from that angle, though.

Luke noticed that he had turned the pot off, and as he turned back around, he caught Lorelai's eye.

"What?"

"Nothing. What you looking for?" She asked, taking a large gulp.

"I was just checking something," he said getting more comfortable.

Lorelai set the mug down, nodding at his statement. "I talked to Sookie," she mentioned casually.

She noticed him duck his head slightly, trying to make is collar cover a bit more of his neck. "Well, you two work together, so it makes sense."

"She, uh, told me that she came in here last night."

"Yeah."

She smiled. "So, you saw her?"

"Is she needing an alibi for something?"

"She saw _you_," she continued. Luke rolled his eyes. "And, she mentioned something about some kind of--"

"Why do you have to try to turn everything into a game? Just say that she saw this damn hickey on my neck," he said annoyed.

Lorelai laughed. "I'm sorry," she said standing up. "I thought you enjoyed the twists, turns, and curves that I took you on."

Luke looked up at her standing beside him. "When I think of you and curves, those aren't exactly the kind that enjoyably come to mind." Lorelai blushed instantly, and she hated that she did. They both had moments of boldness with one another. Since _that_ night. Usually over the phone. But, his were very far and in-between and always came when she wasn't expecting them at all, so they always produced the same reaction with her. He smiled. "Never thought I'd see the day," he said as he watched her cheeks flush.

"Shut up," she said as she turned around slightly and took some calming breaths. Luke watched her with amusement. Finally, she turned back, her face still a light pink, but barely noticeable.

"You better?" He asked.

"I said shut up," she said calmly. She smiled as he shook his head and dropped his gaze.

Lorelai moved around his knee and in front of him. "I just want to see," she said quietly in explanation, though Luke wasn't asking any questions. Leaning over him a bit, she moved his collar aside and was immediately able to see a ridiculously large strawberry shaped hickey. "Oh, my! This is like some of my best work," she joked, causing Luke to pull away.

"This is not funny, Lorelai."

Him pulling away had caused his collar to slip from her fingers. She pulled it back again. "I'm just joking with you. Relax," she said as she studied it.

He did just that, complaining all the while. "How the hell am I supposed to keep this thing covered? Look at the size of it." Luke felt Lorelai touch the spot lightly with her fingers, and everything he wanted to say got stuck in his throat.

She placed her hand over the mark, letting it rest there a moment. She looked into his eyes which were suddenly focused across the room, completely glazed over. She walked closer into his widely spread legs. Nothing touched. Yet.

She turned and glanced once out of the diner's windows before she turned back to Luke. She looked back into his eyes, finding that they had found a closer mark, still not on her, though. She took her hand away from his skin and placed one hand on either side of the countertop around him. And, she moved her face close to the side of his. "Jason and I aren't together," she whispered. And, that was all she said. She kept her face close, her breath on his cheek.

Luke turned his head a little toward her, her words first confusing him, then waking areas that he had been working overtime at keeping tame and as docile as humanly possible.

Lorelai stared at the side of his face through lowered lids, and she felt her tongue come out and run slowly between her lips. And, she suspected she was in trouble.

Luke felt himself slide toward her in the chair. It was only a small amount of forward movement by either party that would create lower contact. Lorelai gripped the countertop as she struggled to make her hands remain there. She didn't want to play the role of seducer. If he wanted this, wanted her, then she wanted him to show her. _Without_ her hands doing the many things that she felt they could be doing other than gripping the countertop. Because_ he _had been the one to pull away before, not her. Though, she was the one in a relationship. If left up to her, Jason would have walked in on a very different scene that night. She felt almost wobbly as her body fought the urge to act upon her desires for the man beneath her.

Just as she thought that all hope was lost, she felt pressure being applied. On the last place in the world she expected to feel pressure. Her center went flush against his as his palms gripped her buttocks. And, she knew for a fact that she was in trouble.

Luke stood and pressed her into his growing arousal even more. His lips went to her neck, and Lorelai's mouth opened and out came a soft whimper. He turned, placing her back toward the counter. Lorelai's breath escaped quietly, her mouth unable to close. Her eyes were half open/ half closed as she looked out the diner glass at people strolling through the square. He was sucking on her neck, lightly at first, then with a firmer suction.

"L-Luke," she nearly whispered. They were in the diner, and she suddenly realized that someone could walk in at any moment. He responded by sucking harder, and she shut her eyes tightly lifting a leg around his waist as he still pressed himself into her. She reached her hands between them and started unbuttoning his flannel from the bottom, up. She pulled his shirt off just as he pulled away from her neck. Her senses almost returned. Almost. But, then his lips were on hers. And, there they went again. More clothes got stripped off. This time, with Luke aiding.

Lorelai didn't realize how little they both had on until she felt the almost cold stool against her thigh. She looked down at Luke. His pants were around his knees, and his boxers had a not-so-little guy sticking its head out ready to play. She felt herself being lifted, and her eyes wandered to the windows once again. "Luke," she whispered again, this time with a stronger voice. He looked at her, and all she could do was point to the outside world that was very visible, and unfortunately, made _them_ very visible to anyone wishing to look inside.

Never having dealt with a horny Luke before, Lorelai only had the regular Luke to go by, and she assumed that she would regret pointing their location out. She thought it would kill the mood worse than a crying baby ever could.

He followed her finger to the window, then turned back quickly as he picked up their clothing and handed them to her. Without a word, he lifted her and carried her slowly to the nearest closed off room, kissing her passionately the entire time. The room just happened to be the storage room, and as soon as the door clicked shut, he placed her on her feet, and they were all over one another. Kissing, gripping, grasping, clutching, scratching. Luke's boxers came off, and all of that came to a halt as he entered her with her pressed tightly against the door.

Lorelai's head fell to his shoulder, his falling to her opposite shoulder. The position was held as they seized every drop of pleasure that that initial thrust could yield. Lorelai was the first to lift her head, and she lightly placed her hands on his cheeks as she kissed him deeply. He lowered his hips, pushed back into her, and swallowed her moan. They pulled away. Lorelai used the wall as her aide. She grabbed the doorknob and pushed herself up, then down as she stared into Luke's face. He blinked hard, grunted through that powerful sensation as only a man could.

She did this faster, Luke rearing back to meet every other one. He grunted louder, and her lip trembled, fighting a losing battle with the moans she suppressed.

The diner bell jingled, and a small group of women entered. They chattered amongst themselves, not even noticing that they weren't being greeted by anyone.

The bell could be heard in the storage room. Luke made sure it could be, just so he'd know if he got a customer while he was in there unpacking boxes or something. But, it went unheard or either unacknowledged by Luke and Lorelai as they stood in there. They still looked intensely at each other. Luke started to see stars. He shut his eyes tightly for a few seconds before opening them back. Lorelai, by then, had a firm hold on her bottom lip, and her movements increased in speed. She looked at him, still. A tiny moan made its way to his ears, and he grasped her thighs and started to give her just as much as she was giving him. As soon as he did it, their lips came together instantly. There was no way at all to subdue the sounds that the feeling was about to bring on for them both. And, they were able to recognize that.

Lorelai's hand left the doorknob, the door...and went around Luke's neck. Her body moved against him, begging him to become her Calgon and take her to far away places. She wrapped herself around him tightly as he did just that. Her mouth went to his shoulder and she was just barely able to keep her teeth from sinking in when her orgasm hit.

He stilled, moving her slowly up and down as he allowed her contracting, wet insides to stimulate him in the most gratifying way possible. Her breath teased him even more as it was hardly able to find a rhythm. She had moved her mouth near his ear as her hands moved about his hair.

He moved her back against the wall, and he started moving into her from that angle again. Her arms remained wrapped around his head, his chin on her shoulder as he felt his orgasm approaching. He pushed faster, and after hearing her breath catch, he felt her muscles begin to tighten around him once more, extracting his juices from his body. He climaxed, taking Lorelai on another joyous ride in the process. They trembled against each other, their slick bodies meshed tightly as they gave one another the strength that was needed to remain upright.

Lorelai felt his hand running through her curls, and eventually, she was able to lift her head to look at him.

He kissed her lips. "Hey," he softly.

"Hey," she said back. She kissed him.

"Helloooo!" They heard a lady call out.

They separated. "Guess I better get back," Luke said, still holding her and connected to her.

"Yeah," Lorelai agreed. They smiled, and they both slowly pulled back until Luke was able to slide out of her.

Luke set her on her feet, and he reached down and handed her her undergarments. She smiled and took them from him, sliding her fingers over his as she did so.

Luke had some santizing wipes back there, and though they were hardly meant for such a purpose, they were able to clean themselves up and redress. Luke exited first. He went back into the diner and saw a group of women at the counter, along with a few stragglers that had each gone to occupy the tables. They were all reading over the menu. The women at the counter told Luke their drink orders as he stood at the sink washing his hands.

Just as he placed the last soft drink in front of one of the women, he saw Lorelai emerge from the back casually. She looked around at the customers and headed toward the door with her purse on her shoulder. She got to the door and looked to Luke. Placing her hand up to her head like a phone, she winked and stepped out of the door.

Luke smiled quickly before he picked up his pad and started taking down the orders.

...TBC...

Would it have been cruel to have made this into a dream of one theirs? LOL. I'd never do that. Let me know your thoughts, please sirs and ma'ams!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm trying, guys. I promise. One more chapter after this. Ahhhh!

**Freedom Over the Phone Line**** Part V**

Lorelai frowned at Michel as he stood looking at her strangely.

"What are you looking at?" She asked him before turning her attention to the Inn's computer. She had left_ Luke's _and had come straight back to work.

"What is that insipid mark on your neck?" He asked.

She continued to type. "I don't know, Michel. You're the one looking at it. You tell me," she stated absentmindedly.

Michel leaned closer. "It looks like a hickey." Lorelai looked up quickly with wide eyes. "But, since this is not high school, I will assume that it is some kind of a rash," he added. Lorelai backed away from the computer and farther away from Michel.

"Uh, yeah, that's what it is," she said quickly. She put her hand over her neck casually. "Hey, why don't you finish up here," she said pointing to the computer, "...and, I'll, uh, b-be in my office doing some...things." She smiled before turning quickly.

"Oh, how thrilling it is to work around people who think I'm an idiot," Michel said with a sarcastic smile as he took Lorelai's place behind the computer.

Lorelai made it inside her office and closed and locked the door.

"Shit, Luke, tell me you didn't," she mumbled as she fished around her purse for her compact. When she located it, she flipped it open and eagerly searched the side that he had been kissing/ sucking on. She spotted it. Clear as day a few centimeters from her earlobe. "Damn," she whispered as she continued to look at it. She hated hickeys with a passion. At least on her. She'd had only a few, all when she was younger, and her complexion made them seem more hideous than they already were. So, after her last one, at the tender age of 22, she learned to pre-empt any move that seemed to be leading to passion marks. No matter how _into_ the moment she was. And, up until today, she had done a very thorough job.

She ran her finger over it, and though she cursed Luke the moment she saw it, a slow smile formed on her lips.

They had been seconds away from having sex right in the diner in the light of day. And, she had barely had enough of her sensibilities to get him to see that. There was no way to have stopped the hickey she was now looking at. She had had no desire to get him to stop anything.

There was no doubt about it. She had found the exception.

And, looking at her neck, she knew that she would soon have to become very familiar with an old process.

She flipped her compact closed and brought her hand to her chin as she rounded up her thoughts. It had been a while. After a few seconds, she got to work. Being _Lorelai_, before there was even a desk put in the office, there was already a mini-fridge and a microwave.

She went over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and a cold can of Red Bull. _'Hot, cold, erase. Hot, cold, erase.' _She got an empty mug and poured some of the water in it before putting it quickly in the microwave. As she waited for it to heat, she got an unsharpened pencil and a handkerchief she had lying around.

Taking the hot water from the microwave, she opened her compact once more. She admired the mark for a moment as she waited for the water to cool some. She touched it lightly, and then smiled. Tit for tat. "Nice try, Luke," she whispered.

She dipped the end of the handkerchief in the mug and wrung it a little before bringing the hot end to her neck. "Easy come, easy go."

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"I have been knocking on your door for the past ten minutes!" Michel exclaimed as Lorelai walked over to him. "Something is wrong with this computer, and I needed you! Why did you ignore me?"

She smiled at his frantic tone because she was sure it was nothing that was warranted. "I didn't ignore you, Michel," she said calmly. "I told you I'd be right out, and here I am. Now, what's the problem?"

She leaned over toward the computer and saw what he was talking about. She hit a few keys really quickly on the keyboard. "There. Problem solved."

Michel looked at the screen and his lips thinned in anger. "I have been messing with that computer for the past fifteen minutes, and you come over here and in three seconds, the problem is fixed! I _hate_ this computer. It is stupid, and I don't see why we had to switch from the old one!" He complained.

She smiled. "Michel, it's no big deal. You just have to take time and learn." She moved closer. "Look, here, I'll show you what I did." Her hands moved back to the keys. Michel exhaled tiredly and moved to stand near the screen. He felt slightly foolish at his outburst, mainly since Lorelai's tone was so sincere.

"I didn't mean to call the computer stupid. It's just very different and difficult," he said in apology. Lorelai turned her head to look at him.

"That's okay," she said with a smile. "Look, when it starts to--"

"What happened to your neck?" Michel interrupted.

Lorelai stopped, scratched her temple. "Uh, nothing, Michel," she said turning back.

"No," he said undeterred. "You had a hickey, and now it is no longer there."

She shrugged. "What hickey?" She asked, withholding her laughter at his rising anger again. "I had just been outside, so maybe it was a little...sun spot or something," she dismissed. "Anyway, sometimes the computer wi--"

"No, no, no!" He said stomping.

Her eyes widened as she looked around. "Michel!" She exclaimed, for some reason surprised at his temper tantrum.

He looked around, straightened his jacket by yanking on the bottom. "Forget it. I do not want to learn this _stupid_ computer right now. I'm taking my ten!" He left in a huff.

She watched him leave, still showing her shock to his back. When he was no longer visible, she rolled her eyes and turned back toward her office, a smile instantly warming her lips. She gingerly rubbed her neck where her passion mark had been.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Luke answered the phone on the second ring. "_Luke's_."

"Hi. You busy?" Lorelai asked as she looked around the lobby for any approaching guests.

Luke automatically relaxed on the line as if just her voice was some sort of tension reliever. "Nah, it's pretty slow. How are you?" He asked as he leaned on the wall comfortably. He looked at the customers making sure no one was in his business.

"I'm good. Thanks for asking," Lorelai said, smiling widely.

"It's no problem," he said.

"I miss you," she said shrugging. Her stomach actually flipped when she said it. That wasn't something she had chosen to reveal. Her hand went to her eye nervously. "I'm sorry, is that--?"

"I miss you, too. A lot..actually."

She stilled. "Really?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah," he said softly.

She smiled. "I was, uh, actually planning on calling you tonight," she said quietly, "But, I guess I just wanted..." She stopped, wondering why she felt like she was about to pass out from nervousness.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't wait. It's good to hear your voice," he said looking down.

"Yours too." They both smiled. Lorelai took a breath and continued. "I'm leaving here at around seven." She looked over at the clock that read 5:15. "So, I'll probably be in the diner a little later."

"Well, why don't I take you out somewhere?"

"Like a date?"

Luke smiled. "Just someplace where I can get you fed."

"How can I say no to that?"

"So, yes?"

"Yes," she said.

"Okay. I'll just pick you up at your place."

"Sounds good."

"Is eight okay?"

"Yeah, it is. I'll see you at eight."

"Okay." He paused. "Hey, Lorelai?"

"Hmm?"

"I just want you to remember...that this is me. It's still me," he said reassuringly as he recalled her earlier shyness with him.

She smiled. "I know…" She closed her eyes. "I'm working on it," she said jokingly. "But, thanks." He could be so sweet when he wanted to be.

He smiled on his end, nodding at a customer that held up an empty mug. "Well, I have to go."

Lorelai nodded. "Okay."

He paused. "Bye, Lorelai." And then he hung up.

Lorelai held the phone to her ear. She figured that someday she would get used to hearing her name from his lips and not get a weakening in her knees. But today...just wasn't that day.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Luke picked Lorelai up right at eight that evening.

He was surprised to find her ready and waiting. And, after all due compliments were evenly dispensed, they climbed into his truck. Luke took her to _Sniffy's_ Tavern, letting her in on a bit more of his life outside of the diner. She was happy to know that he felt comfortable enough to share that with her, and she loved learning that she had been the only one that was privy. According to Maisy, he had taken no one else there. Ever.

They talked. And, he laughed more. More than she had ever seen, and it hit his eyes every single time. Lorelai found herself talking more, trying to think of anything humorous to say. Just to see that glow. But, she soon discovered that it was there even during the silent moments of food consumption.

Many times throughout the evening, Luke would look at her, study her as her eyes were elsewhere. He kept pondering how on earth a woman as beautiful as she was managed to have such a beautiful spirit, such an amazing personality that she gave of so freely. Because as sad as it was, it wasn't that common to see. Every time she smiled at him, he felt his heart swell. He didn't know where they stood with one another. He didn't know what it was they were doing. But, he knew that he would enjoy every moment of it and make sure she knew how special he thought her to be.

They left the restaurant a little after ten, and Luke took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders without a word as he noticed her shiver. She looked up at him, and Luke's focus had moved to a building off to the side.

"You see that?" He asked. She turned and looked at the building next to _Sniffy's_.

"Yeah," she said turning back. "What's that place?"

"It's a bar. I hang out there sometime."

"So, you're a closet lush, hunh?" She teased.

He smiled. "No, I sometimes have a beer or two while I'm there, but I go there to shoot pool."

She stopped walking. "You any good?"

He stopped, too and turned to her. "I can hold my own," he said with confidence. "Why?" He stepped closer. "Are you challenging me?"

She looked up into his face. She smiled, resisted the urge to run her hand down his beautiful face. "No, I've actually never played." She looked over. "You want to teach me?"

"Now?"

"Is it closed?"

"No, Sam closes the place at around one."

"Well, then now is perfect," she said as she gently took hold of his hand and started walking backward. "You game?"

He shrugged. "Let's go."

Lorelai jumped happily before turning around to walk in step with him. She still held his hand with both of hers as she leaned into him. He chuckled at her giddiness as he got his arm loose and placed it around her shoulder.

They made it inside to discover only a few other people in there. There were two tables. One man played a solo game at the one near the door. "It's like this in the middle of the week," Luke explained as he reluctantly pulled his arm away.

"Hey, Butch! How's it going?" Came a voice from the bar. Luke tossed a nod at Sam, the owner.

"I can't complain," he said with a smile.

He turned to Lorelai to find her smiling widely. And, he knew she was getting ready to mock. "I've been coming here since I was fourteen. Unfortunately, the name stuck."

"Fourteen?" She asked looking around the bar which was clearly meant for the over 21 crowd.

"Yeah, my dad and Sam were close, so I'd just hang out. Usually in the back." He motioned toward the pool table. "Every now and then I'd get a table." He winked. "Got kind of good," he said flirtatiously. Lorelai smiled.

"Oh, I'm _very _aware of your talents," she said instantly.

He shook his head. "Hey, let me introduce you," he said as he took her by her hand. They both approached the counter. Sam smiled from ear to ear at the two of them. "Sam, I want you meet Lorelai. Lorelai, Sam," he said pointing between them. Sam reached out and lightly shook Lorelai's hand.

"How do you do?" He said with a strong Boston accent.

"I'm good. And, you?" She asked in return.

"I can't complain," he said winking at Luke. Lorelai looked at Luke, and he glanced at her. "Butch, can I get you a cold one?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks."

"And, how about the beautiful lady here?" He asked looking at Lorelai. "You want anything?"

"No, I'm with _Butch_ here," she said running her hand down his stomach. "I'm good."

He looked down at her and smiled. "Hey, we're gonna go shoot a few," he said pointing toward the open table. Sam shooed them away. Luke grabbed a couple sticks for them to hit with, then pushed the balls to an appropriate spot on the table. Lorelai stood off to the side watching. He stood up with a sigh. "Okay. Ready?"

"I'm ready," she said moving toward the table.

"Okay, do you know the basic principle? The goal?"

"Sure," she replied with a shrug. "You take this long stick here and hit the balls into the holes. Eight ball last."

He nodded. "I'm impressed."

"Hey, I know stuff. I'm not a complete moron," she said playfully.

He smiled. "I know you're not. I meant I was impressed because you mentioned stick, balls, _and_ hole all with a straight face. That's so unlike you."

She smiled slowly as she looked at him.

"What?" He asked staring at her. "What are you thinking?"

Lorelai knew her eyes were about to darken and give away everything that was really on her mind. "I'm thinking about the game here," she said looking away. "Show me what you got."

Luke smirked. He got his head back in the game.

"Um, you sure you want me to hit first?"

"Sure, Yoda. Do your thing." She sat on a nearby stool.

He sighed and got some chalk as he twirled it around the end of his stick. "Okay, you, uh, have the basics down, but there's a lot more to it than just getting the balls in the pockets," he replied as he set his chalk down. He bent down to hit the ball. His eyes went to Lorelai. "You want to get into specifics?" He asked with a grin.

"Not really. I've always thought that the tip of the iceberg was the best part of the whole _Titanic-sinking _thing."

He chuckled. "Thought you'd say that. Let's just have fun," he said as he hit the ball sending several of them flying into various pockets.

Luke finished the game, not missing once. Then, he racked them all up again. "Alright, I just wanted to show you a few techniques first," he said as he focused on getting the balls straight. He finished and looked at her, her attention already on him. "Okay, you can break now."

"Break what?" She asked with wide eyes.

He smiled. "You can hit the balls first, Lorelai," he said. She smiled, having known what he was referring to the first time.

Shaking her head, she responded. "No, you can go ahead and hit again." She was a bit reluctant to give up her opportunity to watch him. All serious and focused and _from so many pleasing angles_.

"Again?"

"You haven't missed yet. It's only fair," she said gesturing toward the table with her stick.

He sighed and shrugged. "Okay," he said bending down again. He looked up at Lorelai, and a small smile crossed his face. He focused on the balls again before he narrowed his eyes and hit the ball hard, sending not one into a pocket. He stood up and scratched his head. "Oh, boy," he mumbled. "Guess the table's open. Your shot," he said tossing a hand in her direction.

Lorelai looked at him and smiled. "Please do not go into acting, Luke. Do us all a favor," she said with a laugh as she hopped up from the stool she'd been sitting on. She suddenly realized that she had paid little attention to Luke's actual technique. She moved to the table and got in position.

"Why are you standing like that?" Luke asked with a laugh.

She looked up at him. "Is this wrong?" She asked.

"Not if you're getting ready to do yoga or something." She laughed and stood up.

"Well, how am I supposed to stand?"

Luke placed his stick down and walked around to her. "You have to make sure your angle is right so that you'll have more control over how you hit." He got her stick and demonstrated quickly before handing it back to her.

She got back in position, only slightly better than her last stance. "Better?" She asked.

Luke looked at her bottom half. He felt his mind slipping slowly away from actual pool. He shook his head with a smile. "Yeah, I guess. Go ahead and hit," he said stepping back.

Lorelai fumbled with the stick on the table before looking over her shoulder at him. "How am I supposed to hold this thing?" She asked. She had paid him less attention than she thought.

He laughed. "I guess my going first was just a waste of time," he said as he stepped up to her.

"Not from where I was sitting," she mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," she replied with a smile.

"Okay," he said, looking down at her. He leaned over the table and gently positioned her fingers around the stick. Then, he stepped back. Still noticing that she looked off, he moved behind her, slowly placing his body directly behind hers. Luke was upright, and Lorelai was still positioned to hit the ball, making them look as if they were about to initiate another activity. His voice dropped almost to a whisper. "Bring your leg back to where mine is." She did so, managing to press herself against him more.

He moved a little so that he could reach her fingers again. "Spread your fingers a little more." She did. "Like that. That's good." He moved back behind her, stepping back only a little. "Okay, relax your stance. You're a little tight."

Lorelai smiled. She relaxed as his hands rested on her sides. "Is this okay?" Luke stared down at her.

"This is okay," he said distractedly.

Lorelai closed her eyes briefly. "So, can I hit?"

"Mm hm."

She pulled the stick back, Luke still unmoving behind her, and she knocked lightly into the ball, trying not to affect his position. One ball actually managed to roll into a pocket. She stood up slowly and looked to be admiring her work on the table. In actuality, it was the last thing on her mind. She placed her stick on the table and put her hands over his as they rested on her sides. She turned around to face him.

"So, how'd I do?" She asked as her hands moved up to his forearms.

He glanced at the table and smiled as he looked back to her. "You did great," he said.

She slid her hands up his arms and around his neck. She hugged her body close to his. His arms went around her waist, and she rubbed her hand along the back of his head for a few seconds before pulling away.

"What was that for?" He asked with a smile and knitted brows.

She shrugged. "I...love when people compliment...my pool...skills?" She said unsurely.

He laughed and hugged her again. "Hey, you want to get out of here?" He asked, his head buried in her shoulder.

"Thought you'd never ask," she replied. They pulled away and looked around, actually remembering that they weren't the only two people there. No one was paying them much attention, but Luke looked at Sam to find him smiling like a proud father. He had never had the honor of meeting anyone Luke was seeing, so he felt that Lorelai must have been something special to him. Luke returned his smile as Lorelai gathered up her things. He gave a quick wave before they exited.

They walked slowly back to the truck, Luke telling Lorelai a few of his experiences while at the pool hall. When they reached it, Luke went to open her door, and she leaned against the side looking up at him. He opened it and started to step back so she could climb inside. But, she stopped him.

"Hey," she whispered as she lightly pulled on his shirt front. He moved to her, and he smiled as her hands went to his clean shaven face. His lips were immediately directed toward hers, and he kissed her softly before they gradually deepened the kiss. It lasted for a few minutes. Luke turned and leaned on the truck as Lorelai moved close between his legs. His hands rested in her back pockets, and they remained there even when they separated and leaned their foreheads together.

"Okay, I think I'm ready to go now," Lorelai said once she had her breath.

Luke pulled her closer to him, his hands still in her pockets, and she gasped. He smiled and kissed her softly on her temple. "Let's go," he agreed as he straightened up and extracted his hands. He took her hand and helped her into the truck, and she, in-turn, leaned down and gave him a lingering kiss that almost ended with him climbing into the truck behind her. They separated, and he closed the door and walked over to drive them back.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai unlocked her front door, then turned to lean on it as she looked up at Luke.

"You want to come in?" She asked with a smile.

He looked at her, a sly smile coming across his lips. "No, actually I have to go." He waved quickly and turned to leave. "I'll see yo--"

Lorelai grabbed his hand before he got out of reach, and he laughed and turned back. "You're hilarious, you know that?" She asked as she led him inside.

"I've been told." She flipped the lights, him behind her.

Lorelai tossed her hands up. "I would offer you a tour, but..." She gave an obvious look, and they both laughed.

"Yeah, I think I may have seen the place a few times," he joked.

Lorelai walked into the kitchen, and Luke followed. "Are you thirsty?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Nah," he said as he moved over to the sink and leaned beside it as Lorelai went for the pot on her coffee machine. She grabbed it and went over to the sink to fill it with water. She looked up at Luke and smiled as he stood watching her.

"What are you thinking?" She asked as she moved her eyes back to the flowing water.

He smiled and reached a hand out as he brushed her hair back some. "What did you do?" He asked calmly.

Lorelai shut off the water and went to place the pot on the machine. "What do you mean?" She asked with a wide smile as she prepared the coffee for the basket.

He brought his lips in and looked at her with amusement, causing her to drop her head and laugh. He still watched her. "Come here," he said softly as he waved her back over.

Lorelai walked over to him slowly, keeping her eyes locked on his. She stopped when she was right in front of him, just shy of touching, and she placed her hands behind her back as she looked up to him with a smile. "Yes?"

His eyes dropped down at the tiny bit of space between them, and he smiled as he cocked his head a bit and looked at her body with intent. Lorelai continued to look into his face, trying terribly not to show how much she was being turned on by the look he was giving her.

He licked his lips and looked into her face with a grin. Gripping her around her waist, he pulled her flush against him. Lorelai's arms looped around his waist.

His hand went to her cheek, and he lightly moved to her hair as he pushed it away from her neck. He smiled again. "You did something. What'd you do?"

"What?" She asked jokingly. "Is something supposed to be there?"

He let go of her hair and studied her in thought. He could have sworn he had done a thorough job of making a mark to match his own. But, finally, he shrugged. "I guess not," he answered pulling her even tighter against him.

Lorelai stretched her neck a bit and looked at his darkening hickey. "It's still there," she said with a smile.

"Yeah," he answered suspiciously.

"You want me to get rid of it for you?"

His eyes widened. "So, you did do something?" She shrugged guiltily and met his eyes. "Thank god. Thought I was going crazy for a second there," he commented.

Lorelai laughed and took him by the hand. "Well, had I known that, I would have held out a little longer."

She pulled out a chair and directed him in it. He sat and watched as she moved around getting supplies. He started tucking his collar down. "So, where'd you learn to do this?"

She found an old pencil and came back into the kitchen as she set it on the table. "You really want to know?" She asked warningly. She doubted that he wanted to hear of how she'd gotten the procedure from an old flame.

He didn't hesitate. "Actually, no, I don't. Just making conversation," he said, picking up on the tone.

"Okay," she said. She moved around him, sliding her hand over his shoulder as she passed by. He smiled.

"Okay, I'm ready when you are," he said. She had already placed an ice cube and a washrag on the table. She turned and heated some water before turning and setting it, too, on the table. She stood behind Luke. He had pulled his collar all the way down so she could have easy access to the mark.

She leaned over his shoulder. "Why don't we just take this off?" She said as she began to unbutton his buttons. Luke's eyes dropped to her fingers as they worked.

"Guess we're taking this off," he accentuated playfully.

She laughed and finished the task. He wore a thin white tank underneath. She stood up and looked down at all of his exposed muscles. "_Damn!" _She mouthed as she turned toward the refrigerator. She got herself together and turned back casually.

"Okay," she said clearing her throat. "Let's get this thing gone."

The water was scolding so it took a few moments before she could sufficiently wring off the rag in it. She moved it to his neck and rubbed it over the area until she felt the cloth cooling. Then she got the melting ice cube out of the bowl and ran it over the area as well. She did this once more before taking the eraser and gingerly sweeping it across his skin. She realized how much easier it was to do the process on someone else than it was to do on herself.

She repeated it. It took a little longer than it did hers. But, it worked. Considering how it looked before she began, she put it down as a success. His skin still looked a little red, but she supposed that it was more from irritation than anything.

Lorelai moved into the living room and came back with a hand mirror. She walked back up to Luke, and without even thinking about it, sat on his lap, a leg on either side of his. His eyes immediately went to hers, following them even as she got her body settled. She moved all the way up and kissed his lips once before she brought the mirror up to his face, blocking her view of him and him of her.

He took it from her and looked at his neck. "It worked," he said in disbelief. He took the mirror away and looked at her. "I can't believe it worked." Lorelai smiled and looked at it.

"Had doubts?"

"Well, you did have an _eraser_," he said as he brought the mirror back up. He ran his hand over it and raised his eyebrows, again in shock. He placed the mirror on the table.

"It's just manipulation," she said with a shrug. "It's kind of like cajoling blood to flow away from the skin instead of having it all bunched up in one spot." She smiled wider. "Alternate heat and cold. It makes sense, if you think about it." She sighed. "I have so much knowledge to give to Rory."

Luke looked away and laughed. Lorelai smiled and brought his face back to face hers. And, she calmly watched him with a tiny smile as he continued to chuckle. His face flushed a little from the way her eyes were glued to him. And, he lowered his eyes.

He looked up after a while to find her still focused on him. He met her eyes and stared into them for, what he realized was, the first time ever. Her eyes moved to his nose, his cheek, his lips, his chin before going back to his eyes. Luke's did the same, taking in her delicate features carefully. He eventually allowed his gaze to drift back to her eyes as well.

Lorelai smiled. "Still in?"

He rolled his eyes, smiled. "Still in." He focused on her. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm drowning," she said without pause.

Luke looked at her seriously for a few seconds. He moved his hands from her thighs to her sides, lightly rubbing that area. His eyes fell to her middle as he slowly moved his hands, almost amazed at how she wasn't dematerializing in his palms.

Lorelai re-situated herself on his ever-growing arousal.

"So," she said quietly. Luke looked up, and she smiled as his eyes met hers once more. "Today..."

"Yeah." He swallowed. Mainly the build-up of emotions he was feeling. "Today," he repeated.

She nodded. "Today was eventful," she said.

"Yeah, it was pretty huge."

"It was." She smiled. "But...back to today," she said slowly.

It took a moment for him to understand what she was getting at. "Yeah, _back to today_," he was barely able to stress.

She got serious again. "Do you have any regrets?"

"Not one."

She began to mildly press herself into him.

"No regrets is good," she whispered. He gripped her hips.

"Lorelai," he whispered back.

It seemed as if anything he said, everything he did, every look he made, all made her want to speak in tongues. Luke felt the same. And, both knew enough to know that _that_...was far from the norm.

"Luke...Why..." She reached around him and gently grasped the back of his chair. She continued. "...Why does...does...this..." His hands were now aiding her in her movements. "...feel so...a-amazing?"

"I don't know," Luke breathed out as his hands left her hips and went to her face. He gently pulled her mouth to his, and they kissed. So much passion went in the kiss that they temporarily put aside all southern stimulation.

They separated when not breathing was about to become an issue. They rested their foreheads together.

"Luke?" Lorelai said breathily.

His hands ran over her lower back, her thighs, anywhere. "Yeah."

"You have no idea how much I need you right now," she said with surprising calmness.

His hands stopped roaming, and his eyes remained closed as his head pressed up against hers. He moved his hands to her arms. He paused. "Physical ache?" He whispered.

She nodded slowly.

He took one hand and brought it to her chest, right above the swell of her breasts. "Here?"

He touched her there, and her body froze. She started to breathe haltingly. Again, she nodded.

He removed his hand, brought it back to her arm. They breathed quietly. "Then, I know," he said simply.

There was a long period of silence.

"Hey," Luke finally said. Lorelai lifted her head and moved her hand from the back of the chair down his chest and to his belt buckle.

"Hmm?" She asked, holding eye contact.

He looked down and tried to remain focused. "What do you say we put that fireplace of yours to good use?"

A near pout crossed Lorelai's face. "Can we do it later?" She looked down between them. "I really want to--"

"And, I want to do this right," he interrupted. He tucked her hair behind her ear. "Let me do this," he added softly.

She smiled, sighed. She started to climb off of him but paused. "Just so we're clear, we're still gonna ha--?"

"Lorelai," he said exhaustedly. He stood up after she had, and Lorelai's eyes instantly focused on something that damn near _demanded_ focus.

She looked up to Luke with narrowed eyes and folded her arms. "You are so doing this on purpose," she said flatly

He looked down, then sat quickly, causing her to laugh. "Just, uh, give me a minute," he said leaning on his knees. Lorelai moved over to him and kissed his forehead before heading into the living room to get some wood ready.

"In a minute, I'll be humping the table leg," she yelled over her shoulder. "Don't even think of being jealous either!"

Luke looked at her disappearing frame. He chuckled.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

The fire popped.

Blankets lay strewn all around, a little under a dozen. Lorelai had gathered up every one in the house, anticipating the floor to be harder than it was.

Luke lay on top of her, and they kissed as if it was the main act. Their bodies, under a thin blanket, but feeling the small heat from the flame. His erection rubbed against her, and she moaned endlessly as she wished for him to fill her. Her wetness had already begun to seep out, moistening everything that dared come close enough.

He had tasted her. He had gotten between her knees and had made her see stars. Up close and personal. The little magical school bus wasn't involved, nor was any sort of spaceship needed. He took her there...stark naked and zooming up through space without a lick of government issued armor. Before she was given a chance to float back down to earth, she was being taken to more distant places. Luke actually had to stop, take a moment and let her catch her breath, let her grab ahold of that little thing she had lost control of called _volume_. Then, he started back, had her nearly seeing Heaven, coming close to those pearly gates. She began to slide away from him, his mouth, and he followed her.

He did this because he wanted badly to please her. Yes. But, also, he did this as some sort of satiable payback for what she had done to him.

She had gone down on him and made his toes curl up like a ribbon. She watched his reaction as her fingers went to his testicles. He seemed to enjoy that, so she pre-determined the reaction that she would receive when she wrapped her lips around them and playfully bobbed them up and down with her tongue. He begged her to stop. Begged her. And, a new level of confidence took over her body. She got on her knees and moved her hand to his length while her mouth wrapped itself around the head of his penis. She pumped, slowly at first, then faster as she gave her jaw the workout of its life. He looked as if he were about to be possessed as he grabbed and squeezed anything he could get his hands on.

And, she seemed a little too pleased with her ability to do that to him.

Payback was only natural.

But, after it was given, they had moved on to getting ready for the ultimate show. They continued to kiss, Luke still moving himself up and down her moist center. He broke the kiss, and looked down to her. Her lips were swollen from the many kisses, and she looked exhausted...but more than ready.

He lifted himself a little and waited for her to guide him home.

Feeling himself at her entrance, he moved inward and filled her with one quick thrust. He held himself up over her, and he watched her try to remain looking at him to share in that moment of connect. But, the feeling was too great, and she seemed to sink comfortably into it as she closed her eyes.

He gently laid himself on her, and he moved. Slowly. He watched a look of pure pleasure come across her face, and he felt her legs wrap around him higher. This caused him go deeper. He felt the tip of his penis hit something, and he thought that he had caused her pain.

She moaned, a bit louder at the hit, and she moved her legs even higher, a bit tighter. He figured her to be okay, so he moved. But, with greater caution.

Luke found himself having to concentrate harder than he had ever remembered. She wrapped around him like a glove. An absolute perfect fit.

After a while, Luke was rolled onto his back, and Lorelai began to test his strength greatly as she rose and fell completely onto him. Her hair fell arond his face, and he pulled her mouth to his and kissed her slowly, causing her to slow up her movements. Just a bit.

Perspiration covered their bodies from head to feet. And, they only realized the late hour when the fire began to die down.

Lorelai sank her body onto his and tightened her muscles as she kissed him deeply. Finally, he was brought to climax, unable to hold out another second.

Lorelai lay on him, almost having an inability to move. She knew that _one _orgasm took a lot out, and as many times as Luke had taken her there, she was surprised she was still able to function.

When she found some strength, she climbed off of him and curled next to his side.

If either could move when the sun rose, it would be a true miracle.

**...TBC...**

Oh boy. One more chapter. Just one. This is exhausting. So not a fan of updates. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Final chapter completed.  
I always appreciated the concept of coming full circle. What about you guys? Enjoy!

**Freedom Over the Phone Line**** Part VI**

"This isn't..._fuck_...this isn't normal, Luke."

"I think..I'm okay with that," he breathed out as he slid back into her.

Lorelai gripped the sheets beneath her. "Unnnnh mmmm shit!" Her fingers went to his back, and her nails sank in mercilessly.

Luke flinched, stopped movement. "You okay?"

"Fine. A little sore. Just--"

"You wanna stop?"

Her chest heaved beneath him, and she squirmed, making up for his pause. She opened her lids and shook her head. "Keep going," she said breathlessly. He started to move slowly. And, he sank into her fully. "My god, please keep going!" She mumbled tightly at the feel.

She spread her fingers on his back, being more mindful of where her nails lay. Her bedsprings squeaked with each of his thrusts.

They were in her bedroom. Had been for all of five minutes. It's where Luke had come after his shower. Where he had found Lorelai almost dressed after hers. And, where he had watched her undress again as she watched the hungry look in his eyes.

It started out normally, the morning. Upon waking, Luke lay immobile on the floor, blankets all around as he watched Lorelai struggle to her feet, wrap herself in a blanket and walk to the kitchen. There, she brewed and consumed almost an entire pot of coffee. They spoke distantly to one another, both too exhausted to make the trip across the living room.

They each had jobs to get to unfortunately. Coffee helped Lorelai make it up the stairs. Discipline eventually helped Luke. Barely enough strength to lift their toothbrush is what both of them had that morning, but they somehow managed to make it out of the bathroom. Right into a round of passionate sex that neither could walk away from. Even though their energy level had risen very little from the previous night, the attraction, _that soaring attraction _remained higher than high.

Luke grunted, leaned down and captured her lips. Their lips parted, and the kiss was taken deeper. Lorelai's continuing moans nearly made him tremble. His tongue moved slowly over hers, and her eagerness in participation caused an unintentional rougher thrust below by him.

"Shit, sorry," he said immediately, remembering how sore she was from the night before.

"It's okay, Luke." She pressed down on his lower back and started grinding up against him. "Fast," she whispered.

He moved his mouth to her neck and started speeding up little by little, being sure to keep his strokes smooth. He grunted loudly. "God, you're tight," he said as he grasped the headboard and came close to pounding into her.

"Jesus!" Lorelai exclaimed as she threw her head back. She shut her eyes at his depth; his wonderful girth reached all of her walls. Walls that ached but screamed with excitement at the very same time. She grit her teeth, and her hands squeezed into tight fists on his back. She would definitely pay for this later. "Harder!" She said jaggedly. He did. "Gaaahhhd...damn." But, boy, would it be worth it. "Luuuuke!" Her legs tightened around him, then fell loose as her body shook underneath him. Her climax was powerful, helping her to realize how exhausted she truly was.

Luke slid into her fully and extracted himself to the tip, enjoying the greater tightness resulting from her orgasm. She moaned deeply, and he plunged into her several more times before he followed her in release.

He lay on her. He was beyond drained himself. "Oh, man." Their chests heaved together, coming in sync. Luke exhaled when she inhaled, and Lorelai released her breath, only to have him take in air. Slowly, after several moments, Luke slid away from her and rolled on his back beside where she lay unmoving. He looked over at her, and she turned her neck to look at him. "You okay?" He asked.

She smiled weakly. "I'm okay."

Luke's attention went downward when he felt himself harden again. He dropped his head to the pillow. "This isn't normal," he grumbled, repeating her earlier statement. They were both tired. So tired, in fact, that turning their heads toward one another was an action that required concentration.

Lorelai managed to look down at his swollen manhood. She smiled and laid her head back down. "You wanna go again?" She asked. In her mind, she was climbing on top of him to answer for him, but her body saw any movement as being too great a task.

He exhaled tiredly. "I don't think I can," he said with disbelief at his own arousal.

She looked at him for a second, then chuckled. "Honestly, I don't think I can either." Her eyes moved back down his body, and she whimpered. "But, god knows I want to."

He smiled, looked at her body. "Lorelai?"

She focused on him. "Hm?"

"I'm tired," he said with a chuckle. She smiled fully. "And, _you're_ tired," he added. She nodded, barely able to move her head. "Yet, all I can think about is how much I want you again."

She closed her eyes. "Tell me about it."

He stared at her chest, making his own situation even worse. "Can I make a proposal?"

She waited until he made eye contact again, and she smiled widely. "Already?" She asked playfully.

He rolled his eyes. "No, not that yet," he said casually.

And, the butterflies were a-fluttering. _Yet_. He had said _yet_. And, it caused butterflies in Lorelai's belly. Not panic. Butterflies. Definitely not normal.

"What's the proposal?" She asked, moving past the feeling.

He smiled. "I go to work. You go to work. We go home. Separately. Give ourselves time to rest. Then, we'll see each other tomorrow night with _hopefully_ renewed energy." They both laughed, unable to see having any energy in the near future. "_Hopefully_," he repeated with a shake of his head. "You can come over, and I can make you dinner."

Lorelai smiled coyly. "And, afterwards?"

He shrugged. "Well, who knows? Maybe we'll find something to do with all that stored up energy."

She smiled, considered his words. "A whole day without seeing you?" She asked. He nodded. "That's going to be kind of hard."

"I know. For me too. But, that kind of hard I can deal with." He motioned toward his erection. "But, having _this_ kind of hard...without being able to do anything about it while you're laying _right next to me_?" He stressed.

Lorelai laughed. "Okay, then, I guess I can handle the absence, too," she conceded.

They both breathed deeply before turning their eyes toward the ceiling. "As soon as I can remember how to stand, I'm going to shower again," said Lorelai. Luke laughed.

"Me too."

Lorelai paused. "Can you do me a favor in the mean time?"

"Sure."

She looked down at his saluted soldier, then back at him. "Think of Kirk or something."

He shook his head with a roll of his eyes.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"You are so late," Sookie said as she stood at the sink in the Inn's kitchen washing her hands.

Lorelai nodded and walked over to the freshly brewed coffee. "Thanks, Sherlock."

Sookie smiled and dried off her hands. "Want to hear about my night?" She asked Lorelai.

"Of course," Lorelai said genuinely as she poured herself some coffee.

"Jackson and I went out to this movie in Litchfield." She went and leaned on the island in front of Lorelai. "Of all the movies they had playing..." She motioned. "You know, movies _actually_ meant for adults, Jackson had us watching the damn Spongebob movie."

Lorelai's eyebrows raised. "Hey, now. Spongebob is going in the history books! That's one cool pineapple dwelling dude."

Sookie folded her arms. "He didn't want _Baby_.." She mocked while pointing to her stomach, "...to hear any coarse language."

Lorelai chuckled. "Makes sense."

"There was no one but kids in there." She flitted her hands. "All around, like ants or something. I felt like I was babysitting. There should have been parents waiting outside the theater all ready to hand me ten bucks each." She clenched her fists. "Jackson is driving me insane! I don't even want to imagine how it's going to be once _Baby_ gets here."

"Well, at least you got a chance to spend some time with him. Both you guys have been working so much lately that it had to feel good to be able to see your guy."

"Yeah, but I thought it'd just be the two of us. Maybe a romantic movie," she said in thought as she smiled. "Sharing out of a tub of popcorn...like when we were dating." She snapped out of her fantasy. "Instead, I ended up mediating a Jujube dispute between two little brats in front of us." Lorelai laughed. "What happened to hands-on parenting?" Sookie complained. "It's like every kid was dropped off and left at the theatre alone."

"It couldn't have been that bad," Lorelai soothed as she sipped her coffee.

"Oh, it was," Sookie assured. "Jackson is_ so_ in the doghouse until I get my...freaking shared popcorn night."

Lorelai rubbed her on her arm. "You'll get it, Honey. He'll figure it out eventually."

"He better."

Lorelai laughed again and stepped back to refill her mug. Sookie sighed and looked up at her.

"So, how was your night? It had to have been better than mine."

"It was nice," Lorelai said casually as she brought her mug to her lips.

Sookie moved over to the refrigerator and took out some items. "Well, I'm glad. At least you'resatisfied with _your_ evening."

"Oh, _very_ satisfied," she said with a nod.

"Good. Hey, Honey, can you hand me that spatula?" She asked. Lorelai went and gave it to her. "Thanks."

Lorelai smiled as she brought the mug to her lips again. Had Sookie been a little less distracted by her own upset, Lorelai knew she would have been able to tell that something had gone down with her. And, Lorelai knew that she would have ended up giving her every friend-appropriate detail. Just because it was Sookie. But, she hadn't delved, so Lorelai decided to wait until it came up to tell her. She knew the whole town would eventually find out, and she wasn't worried by it at all. They'd find out when they found out.

Lorelai spoke with Sookie a while longer before going out to the front desk. She greeted Michel, and moved around him as she checked the guest book. Her eyes drifted up to the telephone, and she sighed and returned focus back to the book. A call would do nothing but make it worse. _'Not until tomorrow'_, she reminded herself. They drifted back up, and she closed the book.

"Michel, I'll be in my office. Come and get me if you need to."

She moved inside of her office and sat at her desk before dropping her head to the wood tiredly. She prayed she could make it. She _needed_ to make it. Her insides, nearly raw from such constant and extended stimulation, _begged_ her to make it. But, those same insides craved itself some Luke.

"What a predicament," she mumbled.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai came home that night and dropped her purse to the table in her foyer. She moved over to the couch and threw herself on it with a loud, aggravated sigh. She turned her neck over to the fireplace and immediately turned away as a spark went through her crotch.

"God, Luke, what the hell have you done to me?" She mumbled as she stood up from the couch.

She climbed the _stairs_ to the second floor and went into the bathroom. She got some bath beads from the shelf and a small bottle of bubble bath. She sat on the lid of the toilet as she watched the tub fill with hot water, creating a plethora of bubbles in the process.

Lorelai hoped that it would ease her mind, help her body to relax further. She had already begun to feel a little less soreness between her legs, and she hoped the bath would soothe that area even more. Her mind went to Luke. That's all it seemed to want to do lately. And, instantly, she felt her panties moisten. More. "My god," she said as she began to strip off her clothes. "This is not fucking _normal_," she said in irritation.

She eased her naked body into the tub and closed her eyes at how unbelievable it felt.

Once the water was up to her shoulders, she shut it off, and sank down comfortably. For minutes, she didn't move a muscle. Then, she got her loufa and started slowly running it over her body. More time passed. She lifted her leg from the water and ran her bare hand down its length, down to her thigh. She placed her soapy leg over the side of the tub, and her hand went further. A moan escaped her lips and she opened her eyes, looking down at her open legs. She brought her leg from the side of the tub, sighed, and slowly stood.

"Okay, I think bath time is over," she said aloud. She thought that the bath would take her mind away, but it only seemed to make it worse.

She dried her body and slipped on her robe as she went to lie in her bed. She grabbed the remote control and flipped the television on, then flipped it right back off. Turning on her side, her eyes went to the phone. And, she stared at it thoughtfully. _'One phone call won't hurt,'_ she told herself as she reached out and picked it up. She rolled onto her back and crossed her leg over the other.

"I'll just tell him goodnight," she whispered as she dialed the beginning digits of his number. She paused before dialing the last digit, and before her finger made it to the button, she pressed the END button and set it back on the nightstand. Her hands went across her forehead as she thought of something else to focus on. Nothing came to mind. Just as she made a move to get out of bed, the phone began to ring.

She picked up the cordless curiously, and a wide smile took over her face as she looked at the ID.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a surprise?" She answered.

There was a pause. "I just..wanted to tell you goodnight," Luke said.

Lorelai laughed. "Is that right?" He smiled.

"Not really," he admitted. "How are you doing?"

Her laughter died down. "Well, not too hot. You remember that table leg?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Well, by the end of the night, it'll probably be filing a sexual harassment charge against me."

"It's that bad?"

"It's definitely that bad," she said shaking her head.

"Well, you should be happy to know that you're not alone. I started to close the diner early because I couldn't stop thinking about you. Thought I'd eventually look down to discover a little situation staring me in the face."

"Luke, I don't know why I should even have to say this, but there is nothing _little_ about your situation," she replied. The soreness in her crotch could wholeheartedly vouch for that.

"Okay, new subject, please," Luke said with a mild blush.

Lorelai laughed. "You really aren't like other guys, are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm complimenting a part of your body that guys love to hear complimented, and you request a new subject. That's so cute."

"Don't call me cute," he deadpanned.

"Sorry, it's cute," she said shrugging. "And, I have to comment. I have to," she stressed. "Every girl wishes for the penis to end all penises, so to finally get it..." She playfully sobbed, "...it's like a dream come true."

"Lorelai," he admonished weakly.

"And, now I can't stop thinking about it in all of its slendor and beauty. And, it's such a chivalrist, too. Every time I come into the room now, it seems to stand up and gree--"

"I beg you to stop."

"You know, it's penises like yours that women slash car tires over, Luke." He rolled his eyes on his end. "You keep Michelin in business, my friend."

"Oh, brother."

Lorelai laughed. She looked up to the ceiling thoughtfully. "The man that comes attached would keep customers flowing in as well, I guess."

Luke's eyes widened. "Oh, you finally realized that the penis comes attached to something, hunh?"

"Yeah, it just occurred to me," she said playfully.

"So, is there a slim chance that I'm more than just a penis to you?"

"A slim chance?"

He took her question to mean the answer wasn't what he was hoping for. "Well, damn, an _anorexic_ chance, then?"

Lorelai chuckled. "There's a chance..." She paused. "...But, it's a little more gluttonous than most." Luke smiled. "It actually went in for the part on What's Eating Gilbert Grape?. They looked at it, said, _'Well, damn, nothing that extreme!' _and called Darlene Cates in for a second audition."

He shook his head at her way of expression. "Well, that's good news if I ever heard it."

Lorelai smiled. She swallowed lightly. "But, uh, I'll give you one guess at what part of you is about to lead me into assaulting a table leg."

"That's easy. It would have to be my eyes, right?" He joked.

She smiled. "Hey, how would you feel about doing...that thing again?"

Luke paused. "You mean..."

"That's exactly what I mean," she answered, not even needing for him to finish.

"But, we agreed that all energy is going toward when we see each other next."

"I know," she agreed. "But, this doesn't take that much energy. And, I need this right now, Luke." She paused. "Well, I need _you_, but this will have to do."

Luke sighed. He understood exactly what she meant because he had been aroused before he picked up the phone to call her. Now, at her words, his manhood seemed to dare him not to take it on that ride. "Okay," he finally said.

"Okay?" Lorelai asked happily.

"Okay," he said with a smile. "Go ahead and get naked."

Lorelai untied her bathrobe quickly and slid it underneath herself to the floor. She released a large breath and adjusted the phone against her ear. "I'm ready for you."

Luke had taken the time that she undressed to get up and grab his lotion. He was now lying back on his bed. "Okay, so am I," he followed.

"You've undressed?"

"I was never dressed," he answered casually.

Lorelai gasped. "So, you were just lying there talking to me completely naked? And, you let me ramble on about a damn table leg?"

He chuckled. "Sorry."

"Well, forget about it. We're here now," she said with a smile. "Okay, should I begin?"

"Yeah, you can go first," he said.

"Alright." Lorleai closed her eyes, a smile forming on her lips from the very accurate imagery that she was now able to formulate. "You're lying on the bed, right?"

"Yeah," Luke answered.

She smiled wider, then she got her head in order. "I'm walking up to the bed slowly. I have on a long silk bathrobe, and I'm sliding it off as I'm approaching the bed." Lorelai's hand went to her breasts. "I'm looking you directly in your eyes. My knee hits the bed, and I bend down and began to crawl up between your legs. You're already aroused, and you're silently begging me to touch you."

Luke had already applied the lotion, and he held off touching himself. He wanted the first touch to be hers.

"I'm in a position on the bed now where my hands are on the outside of your thighs, and both my knees are between yours. I'm looking into your eyes. You with me?"

"Yeah," he said with his eyes closed.

"You watch me lean down over you, and I come close to...placing my mouth around the tip..." Luke drew in a breath, his hand waiting in the wings. "But, I don't. Not yet," she whispered. Her breathing increased. "I take my right hand and place it next to your navel." She swallowed. "I drag my nails lightly down your stomach a-and over your thigh."

"Mmm."

"I lift my other hand and d-d...do the same thing, and you're trying hard to maintain control." Lorelai continued to stimulate her nipples. "My hands are dragging up...and down your thigh, coming close but not...touching...it." She swallowed again. "Do you want me to touch you?"

"Yes," he said tightly. He squeezed his fist.

She bit her lip. "How bad, Luke?"

He clenched his jaw. "Bad."

"I...lean down again and my tongue comes out. It t-touches the head." Luke didn't bother teasing himself. He waited for a more committed touch from her to unclench his fist. "I do it again, and again, and...you seem to be fighting a losing battle with control. But, then in the next second, my hand is g-g-gripping the bottom and I have you deep in my mouth." Luke finally gave in and wrapped his hand around himself. He relaxed into the feeling.

"Shit," he whispered.

"I slowly work you with my hand...my m-mouth...tongue. Damn." She smiled. "You remember last night?" She whispered. She heard Luke grunt. Luke recalled how she had taken him in her mouth. And, he almost lost control of his strokes.

"Lorelai."

"You're so swollen i-in my hand." She moaned. And, she seemed unable to continue. Rembrances from last night began to dance wildly in her head.

"You need me?" Luke asked.

"God, I need you."

"You ready for me taste you?"

"I'm so ready," she said as her legs went wide. She stuck her finger in her mouth, and her breath came out raggedly as she gently sucked on it. Then, she pulled it out only to move it to a spot that needed absolutely no assistance in producing moisture.

She stimulated her clitoris.

"You're wet, Lorelai. You're so incredibly ready for me," he breathed out. He moved his fist up and down as he held his erection at an angle, almost horizontal with his stomach. "Shit. My finger is circling your hole, over your lips, and you have moisture all over my hand." He bit his lip. "God, I love it."

"Mm."

"You feel my finger at your entrance?"

"Yes."

"You want me to stick it inside?"

"Mmmmm hmmmm."

"It slips inside, and I-I'm moving in and out. Damn, you're hot. It's like your insides are burning up, Lorelai."

Lorelai's knees parted more, and her finger went to where his was.

"I take out my finger, and move in with my tongue. I bury it inside of you."

"_Luke_."

"You taste so good. I even have your juices sliding down my chin, you're so wet."

"Mm," she moaned quietly.

Her finger came out, and she went back to outside stimulation.

"My tongue is moving, winding in and out of your body." Luke felt his own erection grow in his palm. "I look up at you and your eyes are closed tight." Lorelai's eyes were shut tightly as she listened to him. "I pull back, hear you whimper."

"Luke," she actually whimpered.

"I see you starting to open your eyes. You're wondering where the contact went." Luke breathed heavily. "But, before you open them fully, you feel me sink into you."

Lorelai squeezed her lids and grasped the phone tightly. Her fingers were still outwardly stimulating, and at Luke's unexpected entry, she plunged her fingers inside of her body. She moaned with pleasure as her juices surrounded her fingers.

"Mmmm god, I love the way you feel," Luke said in actual remembrance. His hand continued to move.

"You feel so fu--so so good. God, Luke," Lorelai whispered in near disorientation. She moaned loudly. "Okay. God, I'm really close. Luke, please," she said. And, she put it in his hands to take it home for her.

"I push into you. In and out. So fast. Shit," he whispered as his hand stimulated the tip of his penis quickly. "I'm going in...all the way in and coming back out fast...just to do it again...and again...fuck, again..." She released a low moan. "God, this feels good. You feel me? You feel me swimming inside of you, Lorelai? Let go for me," he said with barely any breath.

Lorelai suddenly cried out. Her entire body seemed to contract. Her mouth hung open, and she turned to lie on her side so her pillow could do the job of holding the phone to her ear. She heard Luke's grunt moments before, and she listened to his heavy breaths over the line as he calmed back down.

"Damn," he whispered.

"I second that."

There was a small silence as they continued to come down. "Do you feel better?" He asked.

"Yeah, I feel a little better."

Luke looked down to see his penis not entirely flaccid. He swallowed. "You think you can hold out until tomorrow?"

Lorelai smiled. "I guess we'll see."

He closed his eyes and rubbed them. "Yeah, we'll see."

"Are you tired?" She asked.

"A little sleepy. You?"

"Yeah, surprisingly, I am," she said as she lightly closed her eyes.

Luke rubbed the side of the phone with his finger. "You want to disconnect?"

Lorelai yawned. "Is the battery on your cordless dead?"

He pulled the phone away and looked at it. "No," he answered curiously.

"Good. Neither is mine."

He paused. "So...no disconnect?"

"Not a chance."

He smiled as he got comfortable.

**-The End-**

Okay, I'm a little sick of L/L right about now, lol. Kidding. But, I don't have any more ideas at the moment. May come up with one tomorrow. Who knows? But, I'm definitely not going to make a habit of this update thing. I likes my complete posts. Put it out there and forget about it. No pressure. That's how I do things.

Thank you all for the encouragement, and...just thanks for reading. I ended up tolerating the story a lot more than I thought I would, lol. Let me know your final thoughts. Peace.

P.S- The hickey remedy? lol. Never tried it. Heard it works well, though, but who knows? The grapevine is a tricky business.


End file.
